


Tip of the Iceberg

by William_Wilde



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Best Friends, Denial, F/M, Friendship/Love, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mystery, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Wilde/pseuds/William_Wilde
Summary: Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde are assigned their first murder case. Are they ready?





	1. Chapter 1

  


Chief Bogo enters the noisy briefing room and motions for everyone to be quiet, “Alright, alright everyone settle down.” Bogo takes a moment to shuffle some papers and put on a pair of glasses.

Bogo started the meeting right away, “Officers Snarlof, and Jackson I want you investigating the increase of narcotics in the Rainforest District.”

 

The polar bear and tiger officers stood and saluted, “Yes sir,” and left the room.

 

Bogo continued, “Officers McHorn, Delgato, and Pennington you will be providing security at the Oasis hotel. The Mayor is having a conference with some of the CEO’s of the most important businesses in Zootopia over the next few days.”

 

“Yes sir,” the mammals said as they stood and left the room mirroring the previous officers.

 

Bogo went on in this fashion until the only officers left in the briefing room were Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. The police chief sighed before continuing, “Hopps Wilde, I have a special case for you two. This case is an ongoing murder investigation. We have reason to believe the victims are linked due to location and cause of death.”

 

“Another death this week?” asked Officer Nick Wilde.

 

“Yes,” replied Chief Bogo. "Another mammal has been found dead in Sahara Square. This victim is the same as the two previous this week. Found in Sahara Square with signs of frostbite. The cause of death has been ruled hypothermia.”

 

“Frostbite in Sahara Square.....?” Nick wondered aloud staring into his coffee.

 

Judy hopped up onto the table, eager for a new case especially one this important, with such speed Nick hardly had time to snatch his coffee out of her path, “You can count on us chief.”

 

“Great. Pick up the case files down in records.” the buffalo stopped in the doorway, “Figure this out before anyone else is hurt we have already had three deaths this week,” Chief Bogo said with a hint of urgency.

 

“Good luck,” and he left the room.

 

* * *

 

Nick turned his gaze from the retreating buffalo to Judy. “You sure we are up for this Carrots?” he said with a bit of nervousness cutting through the fox’s otherwise calm appearance.

 

“Do you not think we are capable of solving this case Nick?” asks Judy clearly hurt by his suggestion turning to look at Nick.

 

“I would never suggest such a thing Carrots. I know you wouldn't give up even if it was impossible,” Nick said as one of his rare smiles came out. Judy loved when Nick smiled. “Well Judy, it's just we haven't worked a murder case and I just want to be sure we know what we are getting into,” he said shifting in his chair.

 

“We both knew a case like this would come up eventually and we might as well hit it head on,” Judy explained, “This job isn't all parking tickets and running donuts to Clawhauser.”

 

A smirk had grown across his face “All right Judy you are right. There might not be anything wrong with parking duty and donuts but we’ll take the case.” There was no point arguing with Judy on this he thought. She was being as stubborn as ever. He loved how stubborn and devoted she was.

 

“Good,” Judy said with a smile “Let's head down and get the case files and maybe some of those donuts.”

 

 

* * *

 

While Nick went to grab them more coffee and some donuts Judy headed down to records for the case files Bogo had prepared for them. The desk they shared was often covered in folders and papers from ongoing cases but today they only had three thin folders.

 

“Well no time like the present right?” Nick asked as he reached for the first folder.

 

Once they opened the case files both Nick’s smirk and her smile had evaporated. Three dead mammals all found in Sahara Square, frostbitten and from the looks of it thawing out in the hot sun.

 

Both her and Nick were uneasy.

 

Judy said what they were both wondering, “Do you think it could be Big?”

 

“Clever bunny,” Nick let his eyes leave the case files, there wasn't much there other than names and photographs.

 

His eyes met Judy’s and he said “I'll admit “icing” someone is his style but he isn't a murderer he deals with financial crime mainly. Plus he wouldn't be this careless,” Nick continued, “Big is still in business because he is careful. He wouldn't have misplaced three victims, if he hypothetically did “ice” them.”

 

Judy did not look reassured. Nick placed his paws on her shoulders, she felt a shiver go through her body at his touch. He continued, “Hey Carrots how bout you go see if you can find anything about the victims and I'll meet with an old associate and I'll see if I can find out if Big is involved before we talk to him.”

 

She turned to look at Nick who still had his paws on her shoulders, “Wouldn't it be best if we both went to see your associate?”

 

Nick shrugged, “Nah we'll cover more ground this way and you know how my friends are now. One cop will be enough to scare them away as it is. ” Most of Nick's friends, or associates, had cut all contact upon Nick becoming an officer with the exception of Finnick who still talked to Nick, when he felt like it.

 

“Nick,” Judy asked “How do you know who to ask about this?  Other than Big himself?”

 

Nick smirked, “Carrots, I know everyone.”

 

Reluctantly she chose agree with Nick and said, “Alright meet me at Benny's diner when you are done and we'll see what we have.”

 

* * *

 

Judy sipped her coffee and went through the information she had.

 

The first two victims had been found on the same day only four miles apart the same day. At first glance nothing really linked the two: one, a mouse, had no identification but was dressed in a suit and the other, a weasel named Oliver, was already in the ZPD database as a petty thief with a few minor charges.

 

The third most recent victim found just yesterday, a deer, also had no identification and dressed in rather plain clothing. Judy could already tell this case might be a pain but she wouldn't let anything slow her down, nothing ever did.

 

The best bet was for a relative of one of the victims to report them missing then perhaps they could get a positive ID on their victims. Otherwise it came down to dental records and pawprints.

 

Judy looked out the window by the desk she shared with Nick. She hoped things were going better for Nick than they were for her so far.

 

* * *

 

Nick cruised through a less than wealthy neighborhood in Downtown Zootopia near the border of the Rainforest District. As he neared the climate wall that separated different sections of the city Nick spotted his destination. A dingy looking bar called “Patrick's Pub”.

 

Nick parked his cruiser on the corner opposite of the bar and got out. Even with the climate wall controlling temperature in all the districts of Zootopia downtown often experienced all seasons. Now in the middle of fall Nick could feel a chilly wind pick up which caused him to contemplate grabbing a jacket but he decided it wasn't necessary. He paused for a moment then briskly walked across the street and up to the door.

 

Nick entered the bar and glanced around. There was a white female wolf standing behind the bar cleaning glasses. A few patrons sat at tables in the middle of the room and in booths set against the walls. Nick noticed a group of three wolves hiding in the back drinking beer who were defiantly underage. Few customers noticed Nick's entrance, most too focused on their conversation or the drinks in front of them. Nick sighed, Frank wasn't here.

 

Sitting at the bar Nick saw a bear and a very scruffy looking cat drinking beer and having a discussion about buying gas and trying to resell it for profit. Nick made his way to the bar determined to wait for his former associate.

 

“Well hello Officer my name is Deandra, but you can call me Dee, what can I serve you today?” the female wolf asked with a nervous smile.

 

Nick gave a disarming smile slipping into the practiced calm demeanor he had honed over years of scams and cons. “Coffee would be great if you have it. I'm waiting for someone, has a raccoon named Frank been in today? “

 

Dee poured Nick a cup of coffee and said. “He’ll be here eventually he comes in everyday. “

 

* * *

 

Judy flipped through the photos for what felt like the millionth time. She hated sitting around but there was nothing she could do unless she managed to find anything no one else had picked up on. Maybe she should just rest her eyes for a moment she thought.

 

* * *

 

Dee was correct Nick hadn't waited more than 10 minutes before a conversation from outside steadily grew louder. Nick made his way to a booth off to the side of the door.

 

A voice Nick did not recognize was the first one he heard, “....that’s what I’m good at. But I am going to need a business card, ‘cause I want to be able to hand that shit to people so they know that I’m in a place of power.”

  
“It’s not that important,” exclaimed a second voice. This was a voice Nick recognized. It was Frank.

  
The first voice continued “It’s important to me, Frank! And I know that what’s important to you is money and power,” the door swung open and in stepped a well dressed tall wolf, just as white as the female behind the bar, and a chubby raccoon in a dirty t-shirt and black slacks.

 

The wolf continued, “But I don’t want power. Because, with real power comes real responsibility. And I don’t want any of that shit. I just want the money.”

 

The wolf and the raccoon made it over to the bar before Frank glanced around and noticed Nick's uniform before he recognized the mammal wearing it.  

 

“What's the fuzz doing in here Dee. I'm gone for an hour and this bar becomes a police hangout?”

 

Nick hopped out of the booth seat and made his way to the bar. “Wow Frank I'm honestly offended you didn't recognize an old business partner.” Nick said with a smirk as he sat down next to Frank. “And you...?” Nick gestured to the wolf Frank had entered with.

 

“Dennis,” the wolf replied doing his best to remain calm.

 

Nick gave a disarming smile, “What was all that about money and power?”

 

Frank spoke up at this moment scowling at the fox officer, “What do you want Wilde. I doubt we have any business opportunities available now that you are a cop,” the raccoon said the word ‘cop’ as if he had tasted something disgusting.

 

Nick was definitely not happy with this interaction thus far. Never let them see that they get to you, Nick thought to himself. He had automatically switched into the calm harmless appearance he had trained over the years that was so vital to any con.

 

“Well Frank I have a few questions and in return for a few answers I'll pretend I never heard that little conversation about money and power.” Nick's smug grin grew as he spoke.

 

Frank eyed Nick with contempt, knowing full well he ought to cooperate, “Alright Wilde what do you want to know?”

 

Nick pulled three photographs from his pocket and tossed them across the bar to Frank. “Know them Frank? Each found dead in Sahara Square within the past few days. Could you perhaps guess the cause of death?”

 

The raccoon frowned at the sight of the three dead mammals. “Cause of death? I'd say they were iced, looks like hypothermia and shock. And yeah maybe I do know them.” Frank slid the photos back to Nick and continued, “I bet you came to ask if Big iced em? Right Wilde? Well I don't work for him so I wouldn't know if he did or didn't.”

 

It was Nick's turn to frown as he replaced the photos in his pocket. The flicker of emotion did not stay long, he was too well practiced at hiding his emotions and maintaining an air of disarming calm. Frank may well be useless if his tie to Big no longer existed.

 

“You said you knew them?” Nick said nonchalantly as he inspected a claw.

 

The raccoon grinned, “I might, what's in it for me if I tell you?”

 

“I won't arrest you and your staff for serving underage mammals.” Nick jerked a paw over his shoulder towards the underage wolves in the back. Nick smiled a genuine smile, “A fox always has an angle Frank.”

 

The raccoon sighed, he was out of options and just wanted this cop gone. “Fine Wilde, yeah I know them. They frequent one of Big’s casinos down in the Rainforest District. ‘The Amazon’ and from what I saw a few nights ago that weasel and mouse weren't winning. And I saw the deer get thrown out for trying to cheat just two days ago.”

 

Nick hopped off the bar stool and made his way to the door. “The ZPD thanks you for your service citizen.” Nick said with a smirk. “Don't leave town Frank, I may have more questions.”

 

The raccoon finished his beer and tossed the bottle to the floor letting it shatter,  “Wouldn't dream of it Wilde.”

 

As Nick let the door shut behind him he heard the muffled voice of the wolf, Dennis, yelling at the staff, “Charlie get to work clean up this glass..... Mac you call yourself a guard? You could have warned us there was a cop.....”

 

* * *

 

Judy and Nick were sitting in her cramped apartment squished together on her tiny bed watching a movie on her too small television.

 

Nick placed a paw on Judy's head, “Carrots this is the last time I agree to watch a movie in your apartment not even if you rented “Big Trouble in Little Rodentia”, from now on movie Monday takes place in my apartment.”

 

Judy smiled and jabbed an elbow into Nick's ribs, “I'm fine with that, when we watch movies at your place I don't become an armrest.”

 

Nick smiled, “Judy wake up.”

 

“What Nick?” Judy wasn't sure what was happening.

 

“Wake up Judy. Forensics gave me the dental records you asked for,” Nick's face melted away as Judy wiped sleep from her eyes. His face changed to a tan color with black and got chubby.

 

“Clawhauser, is that you?” Judy asked.

 

The large cheetah laughed and said, “Of course it's me who else would it be? Were you having a nice dream? Who was it about? I bet I know,” the cheetah gave a mischievous smile.

 

Judy grabbed the folder Clawhauser offered her and she opened it up.

The deer was a relatively successful lawyer who dealt with insurance claims named John Derward. The mouse was a wealthy banker named Martin Hope.

 

Judy smiled, “Thank you Clawhauser,” then when a wave of guilt hit she pleaded, “Don't tell anyone I fell asleep, it won't happen again.”

 

Clawhauser giggled, “Don't worry about it Judy, I won't tell anyone you dozed off. And I won't tell anyone you were dreaming about Nick.”

 

Judy looked shocked, “Dreaming about Nick how did you... no I mean I wasn't dreaming about Nick.” She was looking around flustered, “I wasn't dreaming about anything.”

 

Clawhauser smiled, “Alright see you later Judy,” the cheetah waved as he headed off towards the reception desk where he greeted anyone and everyone who entered precinct one.

 

Judy sighed now that she had the names of the victims it was time to figure out how they were related and why they ended up dead. She glanced at the photos still laying on her desk and she noticed something. Each mammal had bright red clay on their paws.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

She'd need that clay tested, it could put all three victims together in one area and with their names and whatever Nick could find out maybe they could have a location where the murders took place. Judy sprinted her way through the crowded office and off to forensics to have them test the clay for a possible location to search.

 

* * *

 

Judy sat in Benny’s dinner sipping a carrot smoothie. She glanced around the diner, there were a lot more police officers than regular customers here. This was only two blocks away from precinct one and it was a well known police hangout. Judy looked down at the table where the case files lay before her. At her request forensics had analyzed the clay and found that each sample did match and that it was from a specific area of the Canyonlands. 

 

Judy sighed, “Well at least with this and names maybe we have somewhere to look.” 

 

“That's the spirit Carrots. Positive thinking as always,” the fox said as he strolled past her and slipped into the seat across from her.

 

“Nick where have you been? I've been here at least an hour waiting for you,” Judy exclaimed.

 

Nick smiled, “Sorry fluff I got back to the precinct just a few minutes ago and was ambushed by the Chief.” He did his best impression of the buffalo, “Wilde what were you thinking!? Leaving your partner here to do paperwork while you chased down suspects.” 

 

Judy giggled, “He has a point Nick I should have went with you.  What if something happened to you?” Judy felt a twinge of pain in her chest at the thought of Nick hurt somewhere without her there to help. 

 

“Don't worry about me Carrots, anyway what did you find? I'll tell you...” Nick was interrupted as a bear in an apron walked up and asked, “What’ll it be Wilde?”

 

“Same as always Benny, blueberry pancakes and black coffee.” Nick gave the bear a grin then turned to Judy, “Well what did you find carrots. Don't tell me I did all the work.” His grin turned smug at his own suggestion of doing all the work. 

 

Judy shook off her worry about Nick getting hurt and opened up the case file. “Well we have the names of all three victims and a little info on their backgrounds.” Judy continued as she handed Nick updated profiles of each victim, “A banker, a thief, and a lawyer. No clear connections except for one thing.” She handed Nick the report forensics had given her on the clay.

 

Nick took a few moments to read through all the new info, “Someone was a busy bunny,” he said with a smile. 

 

Benny returned while Nick was reading and brought him his blueberry pancakes and coffee. Nick said his thanks and dug in. Halfway through his meal Judy impatiently thumped her foot on the floor.

 

“Oh, you wanted to know what I found?” Nick continued, “You should have just asked Carrots.” A smile had spread across his muzzle.

 

Judy sighed and put her face in her hands. She mumbled something that sounded a lot like “dumb fox” to Nick.

 

Nick smiled and pushed his plate away. He wiped his muzzle off and told Judy about his meeting with Frank. He left out the potential moments he could have had his former associate arrested and kept in all the information he thought would be helpful. 

 

Judy nodded and waited until Nick was through before asking, “Well do you still think Big is involved?”

 

Nick took a sip of his coffee, “Well the casino Frank mentioned does belong to Big. The deaths line up with Big's methods. I'm just not sure yet.  I don't think Big would be this careless. It just seems too easy for us to pin this to him.”

 

“Well what about Frank? You said he doesn't work for Big anymore.”

 

Nick could almost see the gears in her head whirring around as her mind raced to different conclusions and outcomes.

 

“Could Frank be upset with Big and because of that he is trying to frame him? He seemed willing to cooperate with you,” Judy smiled, thinking she had it all figured out. 

 

Nick had to suppress laughter, “Frank isn't some criminal mastermind Judy. I once saw him and the cat Charlie digging through trash under a bridge. I honestly have no idea how he has survived the world of crime this long. But no he was always on Big's good side and I'm not sure what he really did.”

 

Judy tilted her head at Nick, “You said he was your associate. You never dealt with him?”

 

“We interacted financially. Big used him to pay people and collect money.  Other than that I never dealt with that raccoon,” Nick said as he shrugged.

 

While Nick finished his coffee Judy dug out a few dollars to leave as a tip for Benny. “So Nick the canyon or the casino tomorrow? And we aren't splitting up to cover more ground,” Judy said with a tentative smile, wondering to herself what she would do if Nick got hurt.

 

“Well we can check out the canyon first thing tomorrow morning then head to the casino later in the evening during business hours.  See if anything is amiss, do some gambling, ask a few questions.” Nick noticing that Judy’s smile had turned to a frown he continued, “We aren't really going to gamble, not while on duty at least,” he said with a smile.

 

“Really Nick?” Judy said with a sigh. 

 

The fox couldn't suppress his laughter, “No, I'm just suggesting we visit undercover. Two officers in uniform might not fly well in there.”

 

Judy nodded, “I think it would be best to go to the casino first Nick, you know before business hours. I do think you have a point though we’ll go in street clothes. We can visit the Canyonlands afterwards.”

 

Their meal was over and they were caught up on case information. They stepped outside and looked around. “You know Carrots it's getting dark fast and my apartment is closer.... If you want you can stay the night.  I wouldn't mind,” he said with a sincere smile. 

 

Judy's heart was racing. She thought back to her daydream and the moment in the station where Nick had placed his paws on her shoulders. She stared right at him a surge of panic, amongst other emotions, flowed through her body. 

 

“Carrots?” Nick asked, concern causing his voice to sound tight and his smile to fade.

 

Judy jumped when she felt his paw on her arm. “No thank you I have to get home. I'm really tired bye.” With that she took off the opposite direction of her house. She paused and sprinted the other way passing Nick mumbling, “My house is this way bye.”

 

Nick stood there on the deserted street watching his partner hurry off away  from him. “What did I do wrong?” He wondered aloud as he turned to walk home.

 

* * *

 

Nick headed home alone. The a cool fall breeze made leaves rustle and caused him to shiver. 

 

He felt sore about how Judy reacted to the prospect of staying with him. Other than the case Nick only had one thing on his mind. Judy. His wonderful partner so positive, so full of optimism, and with so much pride and devotion for her job. 

 

He truly loved her. He knew he did but he was afraid of ruining what they had. They were best friends and what if Judy didn't love him any more than as just a best friend? Nick longed to hold her and be with her especially now facing a murder case. Even with her tiny apartment and annoying neighbors being with her would be much better than his lonely apartment. 

 

Nick reached his apartment and fumbled with his keys, he couldn't leave the door unlocked around his neighborhood. The place wasn't terrible but Nick didn't feel like taking chances. Something from his time conning mammals for years that he would never outgrow was caution.

 

Nick undressed leaving his clothes in a pile on an armchair in his living room. He thought about the moment today when he had placed his paws on Judy’s shoulders today and it made him feel happy and warm. Those innocent moments where they brushed paws or Judy hugged him brought Nick so much joy. He lived for moments like those. 

 

Nick lay down on his bed and reached for something. It was a stuffed bunny Judy had got him when he went to the academy. He fell asleep that night, the way he did most nights, clutching the bunny to his body with his muzzle buried in its fake fur.

 

* * *

 

Judy set off for her apartment. The walk home wasn't very long but it was lonely. The cool fall breeze cut through her jacket and she hurried to get inside her apartment building.

 

She wished she had accepted Nick's offer and stayed with him. Working with Nick was wonderful, she couldn't possibly think of a better partner or a better friend. Judy shook off the longing she felt for her partner and made her way up the stairs to her door.

 

As she approached the door she could hear an argument taking place. It was those two llamas, who always wore funny hats, that had just recently moved in.

 

“This was clearly the wrong way to go." Said Carl one of her neighbors. 

 

"You think, Carl?" exclaimed his roommate Paul. 

 

After a short pause Carl responded “What can I say? I expected them to be cooked more, raw face is just gross.”

 

She should definitely look into that, at some point. Judy was tired and did not have the time or energy to think about her strange neighbours for long. She tossed aside her uniform and laid out a new one for the next day. Judy hopped into bed and fell asleep right away.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick awoke to the sound of someone banging on his front door. He struggled out of bed and pulled on a shirt and pair of shorts he had lying near his bed. The banging continued still and Nick fumbled his way towards the door haphazardly buttoning up his shirt. He checked the time on his microwave as he walked past his kitchen. 6:00 A.M. Nick realized he had overslept but being a nocturnal mammal didn’t make early morning shifts easy on him. He wasn’t late to his shift until 7:30. He would be able to get a little more sleep, if he could just get this banging to stop.

 

The knocking on his door continued now accompanied by a voice he was glad to hear, “Nick wake up we have a busy day ahead of us.”

 

“Judy if you didn't bring me coffee I am going right back to sleep,” he warned. Nick peered through the peep hole in the door, barely visible were two floppy ears and a set of paws holding two cups of coffee high above her head. 

 

Judy smiled as the door swung open. She handed Nick his coffee, “Well it's a good thing I am such a considerate partner then isn't it.”

 

“You know Carrots, I ought to have you arrested. It’s honestly criminal to wake up as early as you do,” Nick said with a smirk. 

 

Judy frowned slightly. She had offered to take later shifts to accommodate the fact that Nick was nocturnal but he always went against her offer.“Oh don’t worry about me Carrots. I’ve operated during daytime hours since I was a child. Nothing a little, or a lot, of coffee can't fix,” he would say with a smile.

 

Judy sighed, “Drink your coffee you dumb fox we have a lot to do.”

 

Nick drank his coffee in the living room where Judy was studying their case files intensely.

 

“Whatcha got there Carrots, anything new?” Nick asked.

 

Judy shrugged, “No. There's nothing new really just trying to make sense of it all. Also your pants are backwards and your shirt is buttoned all wrong,” she gestured to the awkward angle of his shirt caused by Nick's mismatched buttons.

 

Nick looked down to see that he was indeed a mess but made no effort to fix this yet. He tapped a claw on the casefiles she held in her paws,“Well where to first, Canyonlands or the casino they were last seen at?” 

 

“Like I said yesterday Nick, we are going to the casino when it's not business hours so you aren’t tempted,” she said with a smirk. “Now maybe you can get dressed like you aren’t homeless and we can be on our way,” she gestured to his clothing.

 

Nick finished his coffee and retreated to the bedroom to get dressed in a clean set of street clothes as to not draw attention to themselves. 

 

“Don't forget to grab a clean uniform for later Nick,” Judy called down the hallway to him.

 

Judy glanced down the hall from where she stood and she caught a glimpse of Nick removing his button up shirt. She saw his soft red fur that covered the majority of his body, she even saw a flicker of his cream colored underbelly as he shifted to grab a clean shirt from beside the door. Judy thought of how soft his fur was and felt an overwhelming desire to bury her head in that soft red fur. She hardly noticed that Nick had turned towards her and her daydream was ended when he spoke, “Really Carrots, a little privacy?”

 

“Yes sorry. I’m so sorry,” she said as she became flush with embarrassment. He was her partner and more importantly her best friend, she thought to herself. 

 

Nick walked back out into the living room and smiled, “Enjoy the show Carrots?”

 

Judy placed her hands over her eyes and let her ears drop down to her head mumbling, “Let’s just go you dumb fox we have a job to do.”

 

* * *

 

A single squad car pulled up outside of “The Amazon”, a casino in the Rainforest District. During the early morning drizzle of rain the casino didn't really look impressive, let alone look like a business owned by the crime boss Mr. Big.

 

Judy and Nick stepped from the car and rushed through the rain for the cover of the awnings that stood above the casino entrance. Through the doors Judy spotted a male sloth standing at the reception desk. Great she thought. Looking to Nick she said, “Friend of yours? If not we may be here a long time,” motioning to the sloth behind the desk. 

 

Nick peered through the door, “Never met him,” he said with a smile. He tried the door and found that it was unlocked even though business hours for this casino didn't start until late evening. 

 

Nick pulled out his badge and made his way to the reception desk, “Hello, Officers Wilde and Hopps. Which way to the manager's office?”

 

The sloth slowly raised an arm towards the elevator. Oh no, thought Judy as she placed her head in her hands. 

 

“Take... the... eleva...tor... to the... fifth... floor,” the sloth paused for a deep breath, “last... door... on the... left.”

 

Nick having been waiting at the elevator winked to Judy and quickly said, “Thanks a lot. Catch you later Blur.”

 

Judy questioned Nick, “Blur? Did you know him?” 

 

“Remember Flash? Flash Flash hundred yard dash? Yeah Blur is his cousin. Told ya Carrots, I know everyone,” Nick smiled at her and she felt her heart melt. She quickly tried to banish these feelings. Nick was her partner and best friend, she couldn't do or say anything that could harm their friendship. 

 

“Are sloths really all that slow or do they just like messing with mammals?” Judy asked Nick as he pressed the button for the top floor and the elevator began its ascent.

 

Nick grinned, “A little of both if you can believe it.”

 

The floors ticked away until finally the elevator dinged and the doors opened up, they had reached the top floor. Judy and Nick exited the elevator and headed left. Standing at the last door on the left was Raymond, one of Big's polar bear guards. Nick gave a friendly smile and slipped into his to the calm harmless appearance that was so vital to any con.

 

“Raymond how nice to see you,” Nick grinned wide, “If you don't mind we were just here to see the manager and ask a few questions.”

 

Raymond made no motion, other than turning to look at the two of them. He pulled out his cell phone and tapped the screen a few times with his claws, “Wilde and Hopps are here and they want to talk to Vinny,” a slight pause as the polar bear waited for a response, “Alright. Yeah fine.”

 

Nick and Judy eagerly waited for the polar bears conversation to finish, both prepared to be picked up and taken right to the crime lord himself.  Who knows how far Judy's relationship with Big would take them.  They were in one of his businesses doing an investigation.

 

The polar bear placed the phone back in his tracksuit pants and stepped aside, “Go ahead. And don't make me come find you, Big would like to talk to both of you.”

 

Nick and Judy exchanged a glance and both visibly gulped. Nick grabbed her arm and pulled her through the open door. The polar bear shut the door and resumed his position outside preventing entry and exit.

 

Judy glanced around. They stood in an office much like the one they had been taken to the first night she met big. There at the end of the room was a large desk, behind it sat a large chair with its back turned to them. Slowly the chair turned to reveal a small lemur, dressed in a suit and tie, barely able to see over the desk from where he sat.

 

The lemur stood in his chair and gestured towards the chairs sitting in front of his desk, “Nicky take a seat. How long has it been?”

 

Nick and Judy moved forward and each took a seat. The lemur, Vinny, hopped on his desk and sat on it so he could talk with them face to face. 

 

Nick was calm and collected. He inspected a claw and allowed the silence in the room to become unbearable. Finally he said, “Never thought I'd see you again Vinny. Big caught you taking your own cut from deals didn't he. Didn't you fall out of Big's favor?”

  
  


The lemur nervously responded, “Yeah I might have taken a little more than I deserved. This is my punishment. I get to run this boring casino.” He continued, “I could ask you the same Wilde, a skunk butt rug? Big was ready to skin you and make a rug.”

 

Judy produced three photographs of the mammals, when they were alive, from the case file and placed them on the desk, “Mr. Vinny, we are investigating these three missing mammals Have you by chance seen them?”

 

Vinny picked up the three photographs and inspected them. “Nope never seen them. Is that all?  If so you are free to leave and never came back.” The lemur jumped up and motioned to the door, “Glad you could visit now off you go.”

 

Nick stood and leaned in close to the lemur standing on the desk, “No Vinny we are going to take up just a little more of your time. They were iced. ”

 

Judy also stood but on her chair to gain eye level with the other two in the room. “Vinny, are you sure you haven't seen them?” She asked again handing him three more pictures, these being after the mammals were killed.

 

The lemur took a moment to think, “Well I've seen em. But I ain't seen em like that.”

 

Nick backed off a bit, “What do you mean by that?”

 

“Well these two,” he pointed to the mouse and the weasel, “they are regulars. They come in every Friday and manage to lose a pile of money then they leave.” He looked thoughtful, “I only ever saw the deer one night. He didn't hardly gamble. Just stood around with a drink. Looked like he was waitin’ on somebody.”

 

Nick leaned towards the desk again, “Vinny I'm only going to ask this one time. Did you have them iced because they owed the casino money?”

 

Vinny’s muzzle twisted to a frown, “Nick you know dead mammals don't pay their debts. Becoming a police officer didn't dumb you down that much did it?”

 

Nick gave the lemur a smile, Judy could tell it wasn't a genuine smile but the lemur couldn't, “No I don't think it did just have to ask. Procedure you know.”

 

Judy spoke up again, “Well Vinny would you mind allowing us to view security tapes from the nights of the disappearances.” She smiled at the lemur, “Since you weren't involved with the deaths I'm sure it's no trouble.”

 

The lemur was silent. He knew they had no warrant so they couldn't force him to hand over the security footage. Clearly he was a suspect in this and he knew he hadn't ordered them killed, his real worry was maybe Big did and hadn't told him. Vinny made his decision, “Yeah, go ahead I'll let ya take a look at those tapes.”

 

* * *

 

Judy and Nick fast forwarded through multiple tapes from multiple cameras on the nights in question. 

 

The inpatient lemur checked his watch, “Are you too almost fine here? We open in two hours and I need my staff prepared and security in this room watching live camera feed.”

 

The officers ignored him. 

 

“There they are Nick,” Judy shouted as she spotted the mouse and weasel walk through the front doors.  

 

Nick smiled and patted her on the head, “Good eyes Carrots. Let's see what they are up to.” They fast forwarded through the tapes watching as the mouse and weasel gambled in almost every way the casino offered. As the night wore on the two seemed to have lost a fair amount of money.  Eventually the mouse revived a phone call and exited out a side entrance.

 

Nick and Judy found the corresponding camera and watched as a limo, one of Big's limos pulled up outside. The mouse and weasel exited the building and got in the limo. The limo drove off east out of the Rainforest District.

 

Nick glanced back at the lemur, “Well Vinny that's a little odd don't you think?”

 

“Wilde I promise you I had nothing to do with it. I don't know nothing,” the lemur said as he backed away from Nick. 

 

“Nick,” Judy said, “I think he's telling the truth. Look here when the limo pulls away. Do you see that?”

 

“See what Carrots? Big's limo heading east towards Tundratown with two mammals on their way to get iced?” Nick asked with sarcasm.

 

“No Nick look,” she paused the video and pointed on the screen, “Look the tires had red clay on them. Clearly it's been too long for the clay to stay on the ground here, it rains everyday. This limo just came from a place with red clay. If it heads east it could be heading to the Canyonlands where the clay on the victims paws came from.”

 

Nick placed a paw on his head and smiled, “Clever bunny I guess this is why I keep you around.” Nick turned to the lemur, “Don't leave town Vinny. I might have more questions for you.” Nick popped the dvd with the security footage out of the player and together with Judy they headed out to their squad car.

 

* * *

 

Judy took the security footage from Nick and added it to their case file. She looked over to Nick, who was in the passenger seat. “Well Nick shall we go visit that quarry in the Canyonlands or visit Mr. Big?”

 

Nick grinned at Judy, “I think I'd like to keep my fur Carrots. So let's put off that meeting as long as we can.”

 

Judy smiled, “Canyonlands it is.” She started the vehicle and they headed south east out of the Rainforest District towards the northern part of Sahara Square to the Canyonlands.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

By the time Judy and Nick had reached their destination it was afternoon. They had each changed into their uniforms and checked out tasers and tranq guns back at precinct one. The ZPD squad car pulled up to a chainlink fence on the outskirts of Sahara Square deep in the Canyonlands. Nick and Judy got out and walked up to the gate ahead of them.

 

Judy reached out and grabbed his arm, “Nick are you sure about this? We don’t have a warrant...”

 

“No need Carrots, this is property of the city of Zootopia. They used this quarry for building material in Sahara Square. We don’t need a warrant to search it,” Nick said with a smug grin as he pushed the chain link gate out of the way. “After you,” the fox gestured forward.

 

The two officers walked along the gravel road towards the quarry. They left the fence behind and passed large rusting machinery. Sections of the gravel path were washed out and filled with mud. Judy stopped and called out to Nick, “Look tire tracks Nick. You think these match the limo?”

 

Nick stooped and looked over her shoulder,“Only one way to find out.” He had produced a cell phone from his pocket. “We’ll get some photos and send them back to Bogo and have someone see what tires these match. Then we can go see if the tires on Big’s limos match.”

 

“Clever fox,” she said with a smile as he sent the photos.

 

Onward they continued inspecting various small outbuildings full of rusty tools and general trash. Nick had just cleared a larger outbuilding. He lowered his taser and looked around“Well Carrots I’m sorry to say this but it looks like this place might not have been worthwhile. Unless we get a positive ID on those tire tracks there's nothing here,” the fox called out to his partner looking slightly disheartened.

 

“Nick! Come here quick,” Judy called.

 

Nick rushed out of the building fear welling up inside of him. What was wrong? Did Judy find a body or worse was she in danger? “What is it Carrots, you ok?” He asked as he skidded around the corner almost running into Judy.

 

Judy pointed down into the quarry, “Look Nick, more tire tracks and they head down into the quarry. Wouldn’t hurt to check would it?”

 

“No I suppose it wouldn't,” he said as he made his way down the sloping road into the quarry. “These are definitely the same tracks but how do we know these aren't just from some piece of digging equipment and not the limo?” Nick asked.

 

Judy smiled eager to share her knowledge, “Well Nick growing up on a farm certainly has it perks I guess. You see these tracks are the size of car tires. Machinery like this,” she gestured back up the hill towards the rusting bulldozers, cranes, and other industrial machines, “have very large tires. More traction when moving through mud just like a tractor on a farm. This has to be the limo.”

 

“I'll take your word for it Carrots,” the fox replied with a smile. Nick snapped a few more pictures and they moved further down the sloping path.

 

They continued on until they reached the bottom of the quarry. Here they found even clearer tire tracks that lead to a large tunnel opened up in the wall of the quarry.  They stood and stared at the pitch black hole bored into the earth.

 

The tire tracks lead directly into the tunnel on the left hand side, on the right two rail tracks ran parallel down into the darkness. Nick swayed nervously, “Maybe we should call back up.  Or better yet head home and come back tomorrow.  What do you say Carrots?”

 

Judy jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow, “We've come this far haven't we? Anyways what if the limo isn't here tomorrow?  What if whoever is behind this moves all the evidence?”

 

Nick started to speak, “Well, I guess you have a point. No time like the present.” He started forward into the tunnel entrance, his excellent night vision would come in handy here.

Nick removed his taser from the belt at his hip clearing through the tunnel entrance. Judy followed close behind with a flashlight and her taser already drawn.

"What's the flashlight for fluff, don't bunnies see well in the dark?" he teased knowing full well rabbits gave poor night vision.

Judy sighed, "Where would you get that idea Nick? You know I can't see well at night."

"Well you know what they say about carrots? Aren't they supposed to help with vision?" Nick said with a smile. 

"Oh Nick, you know that's made up, you are just messing with me," she said with a laugh.

Together they followed the tire tracks along the rails until they reached a split in the tunnel. The tire tracks went left and the rails right.

 

Nick looked at the two paths indecisively. “We’ll follow the tire tracks first,” Judy said as she brushed past Nick taking the lead, “That's our main lead here anyways.”

 

Nick turned to follow her, “Of course, I just thought I heard something down on the right.”

 

“Don’t even try Nick.  You won't scare me,” Judy said with blind confidence. Only moments later Nick reached forward and grabbed her arm to scare her. “Ahhh,” Judy screamed rewarding Nick with a kick to the chest that knocked him over. Judy broke down giggling, “That's what you get you dumb fox.”

 

Nick clutched his chest attempting to catch his breath, “Remind me to... never... surprise you... again.” He managed to give her one of those rare smiles that made her crazy for him. Seeing that genuine smile of his made her heart melt.

 

Judy stared at him with longing. She remembered how she felt this morning as she watched him putting on his shirt, that feeling of wanting to bury her face in his soft sleek fur returning. Her eyes met his and he grinned.

 

Judy felt flushed with embarrassment  and promptly jumped up and continued onward, shaking the daydream from her head. She barely let Nick catch up before she was moving again.

 

There out of the darkness near a dead end loomed a large white limo. This was definitely one owned by Mr. Big, it was identical to the one they had rode in the night they first met Big.

 

Nick reached for the passenger door while Judy opened the driver's side. They glanced inside and nothing seemed amiss. Judy climbed inside and stood on the front seat peering through the small window into the back seat. Unlike the limo they found before, the one that had taken Emmitt Otterton, this one was in perfect condition. Even the monogrammed glasses in the back seat remained on their trays.

 

“Oh my god,” Nick exclaimed.

 

Judy was startled and spun around to look at Nick. Startled by fear. The fear Nick could be hurt or in trouble.

 

The fox held up a CD, “The top seventeen requested songs by Jerry Vole.” Nick grinned from ear to ear, “Does Big have one of these in every limo? Just in case he needs to hear those velvety pipes of Jerry Vole on the go.”

 

Judy placed her head in her hands and slumped down into the chair, “You dumb fox.  You had me thinking you found something useful.”

 

“I'm sorry you don't appreciate true art,” he said as he tossed the CD into the glove compartment. Nick slipped from the vehicle to photograph the license plate and other defining features. “I'll get some pictures and send them in for Chief Bogo,” Nick said as he disappeared behind the vehicle.

 

* * *

 

Chief Bogo’s cell phone vibrated on his desk. He set down the case file he had in his hands and peered past a pair of glasses. “Wilde,” he murmured, “I told him not to contact me on my personal phone. This better be good.”

 

The Buffalo opened the attached message, it read:

 

At the Zootopia city owned quarry in the Canyonlands. Followed a lead on the iced mammals case that lead here.

(Pictures of the tracks, limo, limo license plate)

Lots of evidence will stay in touch.

 

The buffalo snorted, “ ‘Will keep in touch’ yeah right.  Maybe Hopps will but I know Wilde won't.”

 

Chief Bogo reached for the phone on his desk and called for backup to meet them at the quarry. He would need to organize a full scale investigation of the area.

 

* * *

 

 

Judy glanced in the rear view mirror of the limo. She could just make out Nick snapping pictures of the car from multiple angles. She sighed thinking of how great it was to be his partner and to be his friend. Her thoughts were cut short when she saw a large white shape moving past Nick's shoulder. There was someone down here, that must be what Nick heard.

 

“Nick,” she called out softly, “could you come up here?”

 

“What was that Carrots you'll have to speak up,” Nick replied making no attempt to move forward.

 

Judy spoke a little louder still worried she might alert whoever was nearby, “Nick just come up here for a moment.” She continued staring at the rear view mirror searching for the white shape that moved behind Nick.

 

“If you insist,” he said as he made his way to the passenger side door, “I don't see what the...” Nick's sentence was cut short as a gun went off and a bullet tore through the air slamming into the car door beside him.

 

“That!” Judy screamed, “There is someone else down here.” She drew her tranq gun as Nick slammed his door shut.

 

Bang! Thump. Bang! Thump. Bang! Thump. Three more gunshots followed by the bullets slamming into the tunnel wall.

 

Nick and Judy crouched down behind the vehicle, they heard the metallic click of a magazine being released. The spent magazine fell to the ground and a new one was heard being slammed into place. Whoever was in the tunnel had reloaded. Nick texted Bogo: shots fired, send backup.

 

Judy glanced under the limo and saw a large white shape stumbling through the dark on the opposite side of the vehicle. Judy motioned to Nick signaling the shooter was on the other side.  When she looked again the shape was heading away from them towards the other side on the tunnel wall.

 

Then a whir of machinery. Slowly ancient flickering lights blinked on. Many did not work due to age but the ones that did provided more than enough light to shoot in.

 

Judy continued looking for the shooter while Nick searched for an escape route. There, he thought. A doorway directly behind them would be their best bet. Nick grabbed Judy's arm and pointed to the way they came. They could exit through the tunnel with the rails leading into it. He slowly creeped forward tranq gun at the ready, his eyes and ears shifting as he scanned the path ahead. A noise not far off caused Nick's ears to swivel towards the limo, “What was that?”

 

“You know who it is,” replied a voice near the limo. BOOM. Somewhere nearby a gun went off. The bullet catching Nick in the shoulder as he dove over Judy to protect her. Blood poured from the wound splattering the dusty floor below him.

 

No bullets followed and within seconds Judy had hopped up and returned fire with her tranq gun. She watched as a dart full of tranquilizer caught a large white wolf in the neck. He gasped and dropped his handgun that had jammed. The wolf grasped at the dart in his neck and then fell over unconscious.

 

With no time to lose Judy turned to Nick, writhing on the floor in pain. “Nick! Are you ok Nick? Please be ok,” she said as tears welled up in her eyes. She turned him over and applied pressure to the wound. It had been stopped in his shoulder.  He'll need surgery to remove the bullet, she thought to herself, but at least the bleeding is slowing down.

 

Through the pain Nick managed to force his blood flecked muzzle into a smirk, “I just got shot Carrots. How do you think I am?” His expression softened as he saw the tears in her eyes and emotion on her face. “It'll be fine fluff,” he said as he reached forward and hugged her.

 

Nick's ears twitched and shifted towards the tunnel entrance. He heard the sound of a large animal tripping and falling into the tunnel wall. “We gotta go Carrots. There are more down here,” Nick said grimacing through the pain.  He stood up shakily, one paw putting pressure on his bullet wound and one clutching Judy for support as they struggled towards the area where the tunnel split.

 

Judy caught sight of a large brown shape and a smaller grey one  creeping at its side, both carried handguns. The cat called out, “Hello...oww” his voice was cut short and became a gasp of pain as he received a blow to the head from the bear “What are you stupid? Those cops will hear you,” the larger mammal exclaimed.

 

“Sorry ,” the smaller animal replied, “I was just hoping Den...oww,” the large mammal hit him once more and he was silent.

 

Judy and Nick slipped past as the two reached the limo. They headed for the exit of the tunnel when they heard the two gunmen cry out. “Oh God they killed him,” cried the smaller of the two. “No they didn't. See that? It's a tranquilizer. He's unconscious,” explained the the large brown gunman.

 

Then a voice from the entrance called out, “Have you two found those cops yet?”

 

Nick, having lost a lot of blood tried to concentrate. He'd heard that voice before... Nick tripped over a pile of rusty tools causing them to clatter to the floor. He slumped against a minecart and groaned.

 

The voice at the entrance called out with excitement, “They're over here! Get over here you dumbasses.”

 

From the entrance they could hear in few set of paws ruining at them and two from the limo. Judy glanced around and quickly shoved Nick into the minecart. Judy struggled to move it due to years of rust having accumulated on the wheels and track but it eventually started to move a little. This is no use she thought.  She hopped in as she heard their pursuers gaining on them.

 

They three mammals chasing them rounded the corner and slammed into each other. Amongst the confusion they dropped their weapons. The voice from the entrance groaned in pain reaching up to clutch his head, “You idiots can't do anything right can you.”

 

Judy peered up over the edge of the cart and saw the largest shape, now that it was close she could tell it was a brown bear, was lumbering through the dark looking for his weapon. He glanced at the minecart and saw Judy’s bright purple eyes through the darkness. “Over here boss,” he called out as he rushed forward. The bear tripped on one of the tools Nick had knocked over. He fell and slammed into the cart sending it forward down the track.

 

The cart picked up speed and it headed down the the sloping path ahead of them. The two smaller mammals headed for a cart on the second path and hopped in.  Their combined weight shifted the cart forward in pursuit.

 

Judy heard the metallic click of a handgun and ducked down.

 

Boom! Ping. Boom! Ping. Two shots deflected off the sturdy carts solid frame. “You idiot hit them not the damn cart,” the mammal from the entrance cried out.

 

More shots whizzed past as the two carts barreled along on the ancient track. Judy heard the gun shooter reloading she popped up firing three tranquilizers with extreme precision. Two hit the grey gunman in the chest and he doubled over in the cart. The other mammal, using the grey one for cover, returned fire from his own handgun.

 

Bullets whizzed by and then Judy felt as though the breath from her lungs had been stolen. She felt as though a rhino had punched her in he chest. Judy fell back onto Nick's lap. Thoroughly out of it all due to loss of blood Nick giggled and pointed. Judy followed the direction of his outstretched paw. There, embedded in her bullet proof vest was a bullet. She felt under the vest noting that it hadn't penetrated and gave a sigh of relief. She popped her head up just in time to see the the tracks split causing the pursuing cart to go down a different path.

 

* * *

 

The cart slowed to a stop at the end of the tunnel. A dead end, Judy thought as she flicked on her flashlight and searched the surrounding area. She spotted a door set in the tunnel wall. Judy looked from the door to Nick still clutching his shoulder in pain.

 

“Don’t worry about me Carrots,” he said, “just find a way out of here.” Judy nodded to him and hopped out of the cart.

  


She made her way to the door she had spotted and felt a chill as cool air rushed by as she got closer.

 

Judy reached for the door handle and found that it was unlocked. She stepped inside and found exactly what they were looking for. On one side of the room was an elevator. Perfect, she thought, now we can get out of here. Her eye was drawn to a hallway that went off to another room. She glanced back at Nick, who was leaning on the side of the cart, he grinned and gave her a thumbs up. Judy came back and helped Nick out of the cart.

 

Judy pulled out her radio, “This is Officer Hopps. Requesting immediate assistance. Officer Wilde has been shot in the shoulder. We are located at the Zootopia quarry in the Canyonlands. I repeat officer injured.”

 

Together they stumbled to the elevator, Nick hardly retaining consciousness. Judy hit the call button on the elevator and the doors opened up. Thank god it works, she thought. “Wait a second,” she wondered aloud, “this place is air conditioned and the elevator works...?”

 

Nick slumped down to the floor of the elevator and his phone slipped from his pocket. Judy grabbed the phone and said, “Nick stay right here, I’m coming back for you I just need to check something...”

  
Nick grinned, “Alright I don’t think I’m going anywhere anyways Carrots...”


	5. Chapter 5

Judy crept down the hallway the air growing colder as she approached the room at the end. She opened the door and gasped. Claw marks and bullet casings were scattered around the room. In the middle of the room Judy noticed two wooden hatches set in the floor. Memories of her first encounter with Big flooded back. The trap door under the rug was where Big iced people.

 

Judy snapped a few pictures of the room and walked over to the closest trap door. She struggled to lift the large wooden hatch and dropped it. Judy gave a sigh of frustration and looked around the room. There, she noticed a crowbar near the entrance. Judy heft the metal crowbar and made her way to the hatch.  Using the crowbar for leverage she managed to prop the hatch up enough to look down into it.

 

Judy screamed at what she saw.

 

* * *

 

Nick was barely awake at this point but hearing that scream, her scream, caused him to go rigid with fear. He stood shakily and started down the hall leaning against the wall for support. He had to get to her. He had to keep her safe.

 

Nick stumbled through the door and crawled the rest of the way to Judy. “It's ok Carrots I'm here. What's wrong,” he said as he held her close wrapping his tail around her.

 

“This is where they were killed Nick. Under these hatches are pools full of ice,” she said shaking slightly.

 

Nick pulled her in closer, “Good work Carrots but we have to get out of here now.  Who knows how many there are down here...”

 

* * *

 

Judy remained focused on the hatch, “There's a body down there Nick. Just floating... half frozen. I couldn't even tell what species it was.”

 

“Let's go Carrots, you called for backup and I told the chief to send someone earlier. They'll take care of it. Let's go,” he tried to pick her up but he had lost too much blood. Nick fell to the floor and couldn't get back up on his own.

 

“Oh Nick! Let's go we have to get you to a hospital,” Judy exclaimed. Watching him struggle to help her caused her to shake off the shock of what she had seen.

 

Together they reached the elevator. Nick slumped in the corner as Judy furiously smashed the first floor button. “Carrots,” Nick called out in a strained voice causing Judy's ears to perk up as she turned towards him. “The wolf who shot me, he was with Frank...” Nick stopped short as the pain in his shoulder caused him to writhe and hiss. Unable to continue he lay still. Judy stayed by his side holding him close. The elevator ascended for what felt like years, Judy impatiently thumped her feet. As they neared the surface their radios crackled to life. From the sound of it a full search team was already deployed and looking for them. Two of the gunmen had been apprehended and the scene was being secured.

 

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open.  Instantly Judy was blinded by flashlights as ZPD swat turned to intercept the noise. A wolf in riot gear pulled out his radio, “Chief we found Hopps and Wilde. Bringing them out for immediate medical treatment.”

 

Judy was picked up by the wolf as a lion gathered the slumped form of Nick off the elevator floor. She watched as they carried Nick into an ambulance but the wolf carrying her made no effort to follow.

 

“Wait,” Judy cried leaping to the ground, “He's my partner I'm going with him.”

 

The wolf officer nodded to her, “You can give me your statement on the way to the hospital,” he said.

 

The EMT’s stood aside and let them through.

 

* * *

 

Judy sat by the hospital bed listening to the steady beep of machines. She stared at Nick his chest rising and falling under the sheets. It had been 6 hours after he had undergone a successful surgery to remove the bullet but had not woken up yet.

 

Judy hardly noticed as the door swung open and in stepped Clawhauser precariously balancing a box of donuts on three cups of coffee. “I hope you don't mind your coffee black. They were all out of sugar and cream so I got donuts to go with it,” the cheetah said cheerfully.

 

“That's fine, Nick only drinks his coffee black,” she said with a sigh. Clawhauser set everything down on the bedside table and pulled up a chair. He noticed she hadn't showered or changed clothes, she was still in her blood spattered uniform. She probably hadn't left his side after the surgery he thought to himself.

 

“Are you ok?” Clawhauser said handing her one of the cups of coffee and a carrot cake donut. She took both and stared at them for awhile before taking a bite of the donut. She hadn't realized she was so hungry.  Carrot cake was her favorite but right now she could hardly taste it.

 

“I'm fine,” she said dismissively letting her gaze travel back to Nick's sleeping form.

 

“Look Judy he'll be fine. You just watch, without Nick around who will keep you in check?” the cheetah said cheerfully.

 

Judy didn't look up and hardly acknowledged his comment. After an hour or so of silence Clawhauser leaned over and gave her a hug, “Call me if you need anything Judy. My shift is about to start so I have to go.”

 

He stood and made his way to the door.

 

“Wait. You weren't on duty? Bogo didn't send you here to check on us?” Judy asked staring at the cheetah.

 

Clawhauser smiled, “Of course not.  If I was in here you would have checked on me.”

 

Judy's eyes widened. She was lucky to have such a selfless friend, she thought to herself . “Thanks Clawhauser,” she said with a smile.

 

“Don't mention it.  I owe you and Nick for getting me coffee and donuts every morning anyways,” the cheetah said cheerfully, “Feel better Judy. Nick will be ok.” With that he left the room before she could see tears well up in his eyes. The doctors had told him they were still unsure when, if ever, Nick would wake up.

 

Clawhauser sighed and nodded to Officer Fangmeyer who was standing guard outside of the hospital room.

 

* * *

 

After Clawhauser visited Judy realized she should probably go home to shower and change. She looked reluctantly at Nick. Judy had wanted to be there when he woke up. She hopped from the chair at Nick's bedside and made her way to the door.

 

Judy glanced back once more towards Nick, sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed, a twinge of pain struck her heart as she made her way to leave. “I'll come back right away,” she said to Nick who could not hear her. He'll be ok. He has to be, she thought as she slipped out to head home.

 

* * *

 

Judy shut her apartment door behind her and fell down onto her bed exhausted. She hadn't slept the entire time she sat by Nick's hospital bed. She lay there clutching a pillow as tears began to pour from her eyes.

 

Eventually Judy woke up and wiped the dried tears from her face. How long did I sleep, she wondered as she pulled out her phone to check the time. It was midday, she had slept for four or so hours. She sat up on her bed and looked down at her uniform. Blood and clay mixed to form many large brownish red stains.

 

Judy sighed as she got up and undressed. Her fur too was speckled with blood, Nick's blood she thought. She really did need that shower.

 

Judy took out a new uniform and laid it out on her bed. She stepped into the shower, the sooner she got cleaned up the sooner she could get back to Nick. Then they could finish this investigation.

 

Judy showered and dressed quickly. She exited her apartment and headed for the hospital.

 

* * *

 

At the hospital Judy grabbed three cups of coffee. One for her, one for the officer on duty, and one for Nick, she thought optimistically.

 

When she neared Nick's room she noticed  the officer on duty, still Fangmeyer, looked concerned and was leaning an ear against the door.

 

Judy found this odd until she heard sobbing coming from Nick's room.

 

Almost forgetting the coffee she held her pace quickened as she made her way to the door. Fangmeyer startled pulled his ear from the door and inspected a claw, “Oh hi Judy, shouldn't you still be resting? What did you get three hours of sleep?”

 

“Four actually,” she said handing one of the coffees to the tiger. Judy paused at the door to listen. The sobbing sounds inside did not belong to Nick, they couldn't. The voice was far too deep. Maybe a rhino or an elephant, she thought. “Is Nick alright?” she asked Fangmeyer.

 

Fangmeyer gave her a smile as he set down his coffee, “Wilde is still asleep, last I checked. That's his other emergency contact. He had two, you included, the hospital didn't feel the need to call him until you went home.”

 

Who could it be, Judy wondered. Nick hardly talked to or about his old friends. Or as Nick liked to say business associates. “Can I go in?” Judy asked.

 

“Could I keep you out?” Fangmeyer responded with a smile, “head on in.  He's been here for two hours I'm sure it's fine.”

Judy reached for the door but Fangmeyer spoke up, “Oh! I almost forgot, the Chief had someone drop this off.” He had handed her a clipboard with multiple forms attached.

 

“Oh great paperwork,” she said only somewhat sarcastic. The paperwork would keep her mind occupied until Nick woke up.

 

Fangmeyer chuckled, “Yep. You need to do an office report on the incident and update the Chief on how the investigation is going.”

 

Judy flipped through the pages, “I swear Nick got shot just so he could get out of filing a report.”

 

Fangmeyer laughed harder and louder. The sobbing inside stopped when the mammal heard the laughter. “Well get in there, he knows we are out here now,” Fangmeyer said as he opened the door for Judy.

 

“IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT,” the deep voice inside the room yelled out to her as she stepped in.

 

* * *

 

Judy recoiled at the accusation as the mammal inside ran up to her prepared to further berate Judy.

 

Then she noticed the mammal in the room was Finnick, Nick's small fennec fox business partner.

 

“It's all your fault. If he was out there with me he wouldn't be laying in a hospital bed like a fucking vegetable,” Finnick said taking out his pain on Judy.

 

“Finnick, it's no one's fault except the mammal who pulled the trigger,” Judy attempted to console the angry fox.

 

Her attempt did nothing but further enrage him, “Oh no, don't give me that bullshit. If he wasn't out there solving crimes like Sherlock fuckin’ Homes he wouldn't have gotten shot.”

 

The fox continued, “We had a great life, ya know that? Work 3 times a week, rake in the cash, no worries.  Now look at him.”

 

Judy was at a loss for words and stood there silent. As her eyes traveled between Nick and Finnick.

 

Finnick heaved a sigh and pushed past her out the open door mumbling, “Dumb fox... fall in love with a dumb bunny... get yourself killed.” He slammed the door and was gone.

 

* * *

 

He was right, she thought as she sat by Nick's bed. The only sounds in the room came from Nick's heart monitor. Two cups of coffee sat on the bedside table full of cold coffee at this point.

 

After Finnick had left Judy had sat in the chair beside Nick's bed and just watched him sleep. She felt horribly guilty. It was her fault. Everything Finnick said was true. She changed Nick's life so much, she made him leave his life on the streets with Finnick for this. What was this anyway, she wondered, traffic duty seemed much more appealing than getting shot right now.

 

“I'm sorry Nick. This is all my fault,” she said aloud, “First I dragged you into the night howlers case, then the police Academy, and then this case.”

 

She continued, “You tried to warn me but I didn't listen. You tried to talk me out of taking the case but i was just too stubborn. I guess we weren't ready for this.” Judy broke down and started to cry.

 

Suddenly she stopped crying as she felt something brush her face. Something bushy and soft. Judy opened her eyes and was greeted to a faceful of red and black fur. She pushed his tail out of her face and smiled.

 

“It's not all your fault Carrots. You made my life so much better,” Nick said with a smile.

 

Judy's eyes grew wide, “Nick you are awake! How long...”

 

“Just long enough to hear your speech and see you start to cry.”

 

She smiled, “Nick I'm sorry.”

 

“It's alright, you know I love you,” Nick said.

 

Judy was taken aback, “Nick I don't know if...” she was unsure what to say.

 

Nick remained smiling but his voice shifted, “Wake up Judy.”

 

Judy's confusion turned to horror, “No, no you're awake.”

 

“Wake up.”

 

* * *

 

Her eyes popped open. There beside her was Clawhauser holding a plate of food in on paw and shaking her awake with another. “Wake up Judy, you need to eat something,” the cheetah said cheerfully. Judy glared at him for waking her from what may have been a wonderful dream, but if Clawhauser noticed he made no mention. What had Nick said in the dream, she wondered, he'd said he loved me. She felt warmth spread through her body. Finnick had even said it when he left. What if Nick does love me, she thought.

 

Judy let her eyes wander from the cheetah to the food then to Nick, still sleeping. “Did Nick wake up?” She had to ask.

 

“No I don't think so. But a doctor did come in and said everything was progressing well. They figure he should wake up any day now,” Clawhauser sat down and set the tray of food on the bedside table, “I wasn't sure what you would like to eat so I got a variety. It's all veggies though, if Nick wakes I'll find food for him.” He picked up a plate of  carrot, “This is the only thing I was sure you'd eat,” he smiled.

 

She took the plate of carrots and dug in.  They were delicious and she was very hungry. “Thank you,” she said as she finished the last of the carrots.

 

“Sooooo, Fangmeyer says one of Nick's friends said some rather mean things to you.  Don't take it to heart Judy he's just upset,” Clawhauser said with a sympathetic look on his face.

 

Judy just shrugged and turned back to Nick. After sitting in silence for some time Judy turned to Clawhauser and said, “Thank you for being here. I know you are doing this on your own free time. It's late you should go home.”

 

The cheetah looked back at her, “What about you Judy? When are you going home?”

 

“I was thinking I'd stay the night here. They'll let me won't they?” she asked afraid she would have to leave Nick's side.

 

“Will they be able to make you leave Judy?” he said with a smile. “I think you'll be fine to stay for one night.

 

“Thank for the food and thanks for being here,” Judy said as she gave him a hug.

 

“I'll be here in the morning Judy.Tomorrow I get to guard the room. Fangmeyer will be replaced overnight by a nocturnal mammal,” he waved as he opened the door. “See you tomorrow. I'll bring the updated info from the two mammals we arrested at the quarry,” he said.

 

* * *

 

Judy finished her paperwork and set it neatly on a desk in Nick's room.

 

Sometime late after Clawhauser left Judy turned off the lights and pulled a padded armchair from near the door over to Nick's bed. She curled up in the armchair and draped a coat over herself. Judy fell asleep that night dreaming of Nick. Of times when her feelings weren't so complicated. Times when Nick wasn't injured.

 

* * *

 

Judy woke up to light streaming through the window blinds. She decided to start the day off right. She would go for a quick jog then meet Clawhauser in Nick's room, he would definitely end up bringing breakfast with him.

 

Judy changed from her uniform to a pair of ZPD sweatpants and sweatshirt. She opened the door and nodded to the officer on duty. Judy exited the front doors of the hospital and started her jog.

 

Only five minutes in she noticed a blacked out sedan tailing her down the street. She decided to stop and the car too stopped. Who is this and what do they want, she wondered to herself. Judy glanced around and noticed an alleyway, she could cut through there and double back to the hospital.

 

She entered the alleyway and the car slowed to a stop behind her. Judy continued down the alleyway. As she reached the other side a polar bear stepped forward to block her path.

 

“Big wants to see you. Both of you,” he said motioning to the black sedan just off to the side of the alley.

 

“Well, he won't be able to see Nick,” she said as she climbed in through the open door.

 

“I'm sure whatever he's doing is not as important as meeting with Big. That's if he values his life,” the polar bear said.

 

Judy was angry and frustrated with everything it all just spilled out, “He's lying unconscious in the hospital so he can't come to the stupid meeting.”

 

The polar bear stood in silence.

 

“Let's go. Best not to keep Big waiting,” Judy said as she slammed her door shut.


	6. Chapter 6

Judy glared at the polar bear who sat silently across from her. First Nick gets hurt then she gets kidnapped. Is there anything else that could slow this investigation down she wondered. She wished she could check in with Clawhauser, he should be with Nick by now, but Raymond had confiscated her phone.

 

The vehicle slowed to a stop somewhere in Tundratown. Judy wiped a paw on the fogged up window in an attempt to see outside.  No use she thought, as the glass was frosted over due to a snowstorm rolling through the district.

 

The driver, a snow leopard, stepped out of the car and opened the back doors and motioned for them to step out. Judy hopped out of the vehicle and shivered as her bare paws sunk into the snow drift that had built up on the curb. The cold had set her teeth chattering and caused her voice to shake a little, “Where are we? This isn't Big's mansion.”

 

Raymond, the polar bear, stepped out of the limo, “Big wished to have lunch with you,” he gestured to the building they had parked by. In front of Judy was a tall brick building, other than its size the building was rather modest. A few polar bears and snow leopards in matching tracksuits sat talking at tables in a dining area near the entrance. A simple sign depicting a smiling shrew in a flour dusted apron hung above the door: Gino's Pizza.

 

The polar bear reached the door before Judy and opened it for her. Inside the restaurant was just as modest as the outside. Tables of various heights with chairs to match dotted the dining space. Each table covered in a linen tablecloth and a single unlit candle. Judy surveyed the room. There appeared to be no customers.

 

Then she noticed a medium sized table near the far corner of the room with its candle lit and the largest polar bear she had ever seen standing beside it. Koslov, that was Mr. Big's second in command. She recalled the first time she met Big and Koslov, she had thought the polar bear was the famous crime boss.

 

Judy made her way towards the table with Raymond following close behind.

As she neared the table Koslov stood beside she noticed a small table and behind it a small chair, turned towards the polar bear and away from Judy on the table.

 

* * *

 

Clawhauser shuffled into the hospital room behind a mountainous pile of food. “Judy I got us breakfast,” he said as he entered the room. His vision obscured he had yet to notice Judy was not present in the room.

 

“I got coffee and donuts. For a second course I got you salad and carrots. Next there's some stuff for Nick and myself. For second breakfast later we can...” the cheetah paused. “Judy?” he called out.

 

After receiving no response he attempted to peer around the pile of food held before him. He finally set the tray down upon the bedside table. “Huh, I expected her to be here. Wasn't she going to stay the night?” he wondered aloud.

 

At the sound of Clawhauser’s confusion a panther’s head popped around the door, “Hey Clawhauser, you looking for Hopps?”

 

“Yeah I thought she was staying here overnight?” Clawhauser said with concern in his voice.

 

The panther nodded, “She did stay overnight. Hopps was here asleep when I took over for Fangmeyer. She headed out for a jog not more than 10 minutes ago.”

 

“Oh alright thanks,” Clawhauser said with a smile. He decided he'd eat when she got back and he took a seat to wait.

 

* * *

 

Somewhere back in the kitchen of the restaurant the velvety pipes of Jerry Vole could be heard echoing out into the dining area.

 

Raymond coughed into his large paws, hailing their arrival. Judy sat down in the bunny sized chair that had been placed at Big's table. Slowly the small chair began to turn in their direction.

 

“Raymond, thank you. Feel free to grab something to eat,” Mr. Big said dismissing the polar bear.

 

Judy noticed Koslov remained standing by the table's edge.

 

Mr. Big turned his attention from the retreating polar bear to Judy. “Ah Judy Hopps, so glad you could join us,” he snapped his fingers and an arctic hare, dressed in a tracksuit which seemed to be the uniform of Big's employees.

 

“Henry here will take your order. I'm so glad you could come meet me here for lunch,” the shrew crime boss gave a wide smile.

 

Judy picked up a menu the hare had placed on the table, “Did I have a choice?,” she said sarcastically.

 

“No. You did not, regardless let us enjoy a meal. On me of course,” Big said very businesslike.

 

Judy flipped through the menu. She finally decided on a pizza with carrot toppings. After ordering Big and Judy sat in silence.

 

Eventually Big spoke up first, “I heard what happened to Nicky. Very sad, when will he be up and about? I had wanted to meet with both of you.”

 

Judy hopped up in her chair at the mention of Nick, “You put him in the hospital. Don't you feel any remorse? You said it last time we met, he was part of your family.” She slammed her fist on the table in anger.

 

Koslov had stood straighter and was moving to her side of the table. “Stop,” Big said to both of them, “Koslov I'm sure she means no harm. Judy I would feel remorse if I had put Nick in the hospital but the truth is I had nothing to do with it.”

 

Judy settled down a little and sat back in her seat, “If the guys who attacked us weren't yours who were they?”

 

Mr. Big waved a had dismissively at her, “I'll explain and help as much as I can, but first let's eat.” He pointed to the hare who had returned from the kitchen with two plates of food. One bunny sized plate with a small carrot covered pizza and one miniature plate that held a cannoli and some sort of pasta.

 

* * *

 

Clawhauser checked the clock again.  Where is she, he wondered. He'd been waiting for almost 45 minutes.  In that time he had broken down and eaten around half the food he had brought, drank one of the coffees and given another to the officer on duty. No sense letting it go to waste, he'd told himself.

 

While Nick slept peacefully in his bed the large cheetah gave in and began to devour the mountain of food before him.

 

* * *

 

Judy and Big had finished their meals. Even with a full stomach and Big's insistence that he had nothing to do with the attack at the quarry, Judy's mood had hardly improved. Being kidnapped would put anyone in a bad mood, she thought to herself.

 

Regardless of her mood she was eager to gain any information Big could provide, “So, who attacked us?”

 

“Not so fast Judy. I have a few questions for you first,” the crime boss said in his very businesslike manner. “What brought the two of you to that quarry?” he asked

 

Judy started to speak but cut herself off. How much should I tell him, she wondered. After a short pause she decided if he had nothing to do with it then she had nothing to lose. “We were investigating three related murders,” she said.

 

“Go on,” the shrew gestured with his paws.

 

“Well we had followed some leads...” Judy said.

 

Big interrupted, “And those leads just happened to come from one of my businesses?”

 

Again Judy paused, “Yes. Well the three victims were last seen in your casino. Then on the security footage they left in one of your limousines.”

 

Mr. Big frowned, “So you think I had something to do with their deaths?”

 

Judy looked away letting her eyes wander over anything that wasn't the crime boss before her, “It certainly looked like you were involved. And...” she paused, “I apologize but all the evidence points towards you.”

 

Big calmed down. His frown changed to a smile, “Well, I give you my word, as family, that I had nothing to do with it.”

 

“I appreciate it but the evidence is still overwhelming. The victims were iced. After leaving one of your establishments in one of your vehicles,” Judy said still wary of the shrew’s anger.

 

“Do you have photos of the victims?” Big asked.

 

Judy replied, “Yes, I left the cases files in the hospital, but I have some on my phone. Raymond took the phone when you kidna... invited me to lunch.”

“Raymond,” the shrew said. The polar bear looked up from his table across the room where he was eating. “Bring the phone here and give it to her,” he said gesturing with his paws.

 

Raymond crossed the room and handed Judy her phone.  She looked at it. Judy wondered if she should attempt to text someone for help. She eventually decided against it and pulled up the photos Nick had sent her. The three victims before their deaths, pictures of the tire tracks, the limo, and the room with the hatches. Seeing the last photo caused her to shiver.

 

“Here, these are the three victims. They apparently all frequented your casino in the Rainforest District,” Judy said holding the phone out for Big to see.

 

“Koslov, have you seen them?” Big asked the large polar bear beside him. Koslov grunted and leaned down to see more clearly. He then turned to the shrew and nodded returning to his position straight backed beside the shrew’s table.

 

Big nodded to himself, “I have no idea why they would have been killed. None of them have done business with me in any form.”

 

Judy swiped the photographs to the side and pulled up the picture of the limo, “This was in the quarry. Chances are when we run the plates from the casino security tapes they should match up.”

 

“A few weeks ago one of my limos was stolen,” Big stated with no hint of concern in his voice.

 

“Why didn't you report it missing?” Judy asked without thinking.

 

Big chuckled, “Really? What is it Nicky calls you?  A dumb bunny? He may be right.  Look I don't deal with police. I deal with you and Nicky because you are family before cops to me.”

 

“Alright. Well do you know who stole the limo?,” Judy asked slightly embarrassed.

 

“I have an idea. How much do you know about the organized crime in Zootopia Judy? I'm not the only crime boss in the city. I'm just the most successful,” Big said with a confident smile .

 

He continued, “I have many enemies. Recently a few of my associates broke off and I have reason to believe they joined up with another crime boss. I suggest you start there and work the case.”

 

“Alright give me their names and I'll get out there right now,” Judy said eagerly.

 

Big began, “Have you heard of a raccoon named Frank...”

 

Big was interrupted by the screech of tires on the street outside. Then a car slammed into the front of the restaurant, glass shattered and bricks crumbled inward. A hail of gunfire erupted outside as Koslov stepped forward and scooped Big up in his paws. A few bullets impacted the large polar bear’s back. Blood oozing from his jacket he started towards the kitchen unfazed by by the wounds.

 

Amongst the confusion Judy dropped to the floor and called 911. “Yes ZPD, this is Officer Hopps. There are shots fired in Tundratown. Snowcastle Way.” She hung up and peered over the table Koslov had thrown down as he ran for an exit in the back of the restaurant. She saw a polar bear, wearing the tracksuits Big's associates wore, erupt with blood as he was shot multiple times trying to cross the street.

 

Judy reached for her tranquilizer gun and found nothing. She had momentarily forgot she had no gear. Judy reluctantly dropped back behind the table and again made a call on her phone, this time directly to the ZPD.

 

During her call police sirens flared in the distance. The gunfire slowed drastically as both sides retreated to leave the scene.

 

* * *

 

Chief Bogo’s phone rang. He glanced over his paperwork and decided it was worth his time. If it wasn't he could always yell at whoever was wasting his time.

 

“Hello, Chief Bogo spea...” He was interrupted as Judy started talking immediately.

 

“Officers Hopps... here sir. There is a massive... firefight going on in Tundratown... Snowcastle Way,” Judy said interrupted periodically as stray bullets impacted the table's around her.

 

“What are you doing!  Are you in the middle of the firefight Hopps? You are supposed to be giving me your progress report on the case,” he exclaimed.

 

Judy replied, “Well, sir it's complicated. I'll explain when I get to the station.”

 

“I'm sending officers there right away to help secure the scene. Tundratown has already sent officers. You are going to stay there and get me a report on your case and whatever this shootout is. Get to it Hopps,” Bogo said hanging up.

 

He reached for the radio and called officers and forensic teams to Snowcastle Way. If there's a firefight there will be bodies, he thought with a sigh.

 

* * *

 

Police officers from all around Zootopia came to secure the scene. It had been a long time since such a large attack had taken place in the city.

 

Judy pushed aside the front door, shattered by bullets it hung awkwardly from one hinge. She stepped out into the cold air of Tundratown, fresh snow was already falling to the ground where it mingled with blood and bullet casings.

 

Judy flashed her badge as an eager wolf in riot gear ran up to her, “Officer Hopps I presume? I'm Officer Howle.”

 

Judy replied, “Yes. Bogo has made it clear this is part of my investigation correct?”

 

“Yes, we are to evacuate the wounded and leave the rest to you and the forensics team,” he said pointing to a ZPD van that had just arrived.

 

Out of the van a group of smaller mammals in lab coats poured out. They approached Judy and Howle. “Who is in charge here?” a mole near the front of the group asked.

 

Judy flashed her badge to the mole and said, “I am.  Officer Judy Hopps. I want photographs of the whole scene. Confiscate any firearms and ammunition, that includes bullet casings. I want the weapons tracked. This was a shootout between two groups of organized criminals, maybe we could put some arms dealers in prison.”

 

The forensics team all nodded and went about their jobs, taking photographs and bagging evidence.

 

EMT’s bearing stretchers carried wounded mammals from the scene to ambulances. Judy noticed among the dead and wounded some wore dark grey or black suits. These must be the mammals who attacked, she thought. Judy snapped a few pictures of the scene on her phone.

 

Unlike big the mammals who had attacked were not the same species. Where Big mostly employed polar bears and snow leopards, most likely due to his area of operations she thought, this opposing gang was comprised of both predators and prey. There were tigers, bears, many wolves, and even a fox.

 

Judy watched the forensics team go about the duties she had set out for them. “Howle,” she called the wolf over, “Are there any cameras on this street?”

 

The wolf thought for a moment, “Well there's traffic cameras at every intersection. Why?”

 

“I'll need access to the footage on those cameras. I have to report to Bogo, keep the scene secure until forensics is done,” Judy said.

 

The wolf grinned and saluted with great excitement.

 

Judy spotted officer Delgato standing by a patrol car. Judy walked over and asked him, “Could you get me back to precinct one?”

 

“That's why I'm here Hopps. Chief sent me,” he replied.

 

“Thanks,” she said hopping into the patrol car.

 

* * *

 

Judy stepped through the precinct doors prepared to meet with the chief and deliver her report when she realized she didn't have her paperwork. She had left it all at the hospital. Judy could practically hear Nick calling her a ‘dumb bunny’. This thought caused her to smile briefly but then the thought of Nick unconscious in a hospital bed caused her smile to fade.

 

Just then while Judy stood moping by Clawhauser’s desk the cheetah sprinted through the doors and to the desk with alarming speed. Panting he said, “Sorry Judy I was waiting for you at the hospital and you never showed up.  I ate all the food I brought for us.”

 

Judy laughed, “It's ok Clawhauser, something came up.”

 

“I heard. That's why I grabbed this and headed straight here,” he reached forward and handed Judy a bundle of paperwork.

 

Judy hopped up and hugged him, “Thank you so much.  I'm sure the Chief was...”

 

“Hopps, to my office. NOW,” Bogo's voice bellowed over the loud speaker.

 

Judy and Clawhauser laughed and she headed off to Chief Bogo’s office.

 

* * *

 

“Hopps fill me in. This report was due more than a day ago,” Bogo said impatiently.

 

“Well Chief, on the murder case we had a solid lead. That lead was the potential that Mr. Big ordered the icing of those three mammals. Today he met with me and lead me to believe he had nothing to do with it.”

 

“And you trust a crime boss to to tell the truth?” the buffalo snorted.

 

“I'm not sure but he did provide some vital information. The limo found in the quarry was his but it had been stolen.  He gave me a name of a former uh... employee of his who may have taken it. The name was Frank, I believe Nick knows him so when Nick is well enough we can track Frank down,” Judy said.

 

Judy continued, “The other piece of info I got out of Big was that a rival gang was getting more powerful. Then they attacked the restaurant and Big fled. I have forensics tracking the weapons recovered and I'm getting the traffic camera footage to get plate numbers off the attacking gang.”

 

“Good work Hopps. You have this more under control than I thought. Regardless I want results. The night at the quarry we arrested two mammals that were down there with you.  A wolf and a bear, you'll need to question them and I'm afraid it can't wait for Wilde,” Bogo said

 

“I understand I'll get right to it chief,” Judy replied with a salute.

 

“Good Officers Jackson and Snarlof and waiting in the interrogation room with one of the suspects. Seems he overlaps to their case as well,” the buffalo said turning his attention to the papers on his desk.

 

Judy sat silently before him. He looked up, “Now go Hopps. Remember I want results.”

  



	7. Chapter 7

Judy stood with Officers Snarlof and Jackson behind a one way mirror looking into an interrogation room. “So Hopps, this is one of the two they picked up in the quarry. It just so happens we were investigating him as one of the narcotics distributors in the Rainforest District,” Snarlof said.

 

“Yep this is the one who knocked himself out,” Judy said looking at the brown bear fidgeting in his chair alone in the otherwise empty room.

 

The tiger, Jackson, continued where his partner left off, “Well, we easily got a confession out of him about the narcotics dealing. He seemed really relieved when we brought it up. No one has questioned him about his involvement that night at the quarry.”

 

Snarlof interjected, “Yeah, we figured we ought to leave that to you and Wilde. When's that lazy fox coming back anyways,” he said jokingly. Jackson elbowed the polar bear in the side when he noticed Judy's reaction. Her ears had drooped and she shifted her view to the floor.

 

“Look Hopps we are sorry about Nick. He'll be fine cheer up.  Now don't you have a suspect to interrogate?” he suggested hoping to raise her spirits.

 

Judy perked up a little but made no movement towards the interrogation room. The tiger said, “Here Hopps watch this.”

 

He entered the interrogation room and addressed the bear, “Heya Mac. You want to run me through your confession again? Just so I'm sure I have it all straight.” He sat across from the bear and tapped his claws idly on the table.

 

“Uh yeah, ok. Umm I was selling cat nip in the Rainforest District. That's pretty much it right?” he said anxiously.

 

“Yep. Seems to be it. Catnip isn't a very serious charge. Looks like you'll probably get a fine maybe community service,” the tiger said inspecting a claw.

 

The bear gave a sigh of relief, “Great glad that's over with. When can I pay and get out of here.”

 

Jackson turned his attention to the bear, “Oh soon don't worry.  Another officer just had a few questions for you...” the tiger motioned to the door and Judy Hopps strolled into the room causing the bear to physically shrink back in his chair.

 

* * *

 

The lion officer stepped towards Judy and handed her a folder on his way out.  As he reached the door he said, “I guess I'll leave this to you,” he gave a wide smile and left the room.

 

Judy took a seat opposite of the bear and looked into the folder. It contained all of Jackson's information on the suspect. Most of the information pertained to Jackson and Snarlof’s drug investigation. Judy silently studied the document while the bear fidgeted in his seat. She was looking for something damning, she needed a way to convince him to give her information on Big's enemies. And hopefully on the three murder victims, she thought.

 

Judy felt a pang of guilt. From the moment Nick got hurt the case changed for her. It wasn't about the victims, it was about her and Nick. At that moment she decided she would have to work twice as hard, for Nick and the murder victims.

 

Judy set the folder down and glanced up at the bear who shrunk back at her gaze. “So Ronald? Or should I call you Mac?” Judy asked.

 

The bear started to speak but had to clear his throat, “Uh Mac is fine, that's what the boss calls me.” He gave a nervous laugh but stopped himself short. His expression changed from just nervous to a mixture of shame, embarrassment, and fear as he know he had already said the wrong thing.

 

Judy smiled, “Alright Mac, let's get started who's your boss,” pulling out a notepad and a pen.

 

* * *

 

Clawhauser nodded to Officer Fangmeyer, “Thanks for covering for me.”

 

Fangmeyer smiled, “No problem Clawhauser.”

 

Fangmeyer made his way down the hall and out of the hospital, it was his day off but the tiger had covered for Clawhauser when he had to take Judy her case files.

 

Clawhauser took a seat outside, he had the day shift to guard Nick's room.

 

After around thirty minutes of sitting around on guard duty Clawhauser was understandably bored. The cheetah took out his phone to check out all of Gazelle’s social media. He was so immersed in his phone he almost missed the sound...

 

“Carrots?” barely a whisper.

 

Clawhauser came to alert, he looked around and saw no one. He looked back to his phone and heard it again.

 

“Hopps?” a little louder this time.  

 

Clawhauser again dismissed it as the wind or maybe just boredom. Then it hit him and he hopped up from the chair and turned around. He attempted to peer through the frosted glass of the hospital door but he couldn't really see through it.

 

“Judy, are you there?” louder still but hard to understand due to the speaker having not said anything for days.

 

Clawhauser pulled open the door and saw Nick sitting up in his bed rubbing his paws into his eyes and looking around.

 

Nick gave the cheetah a grin, “Oh hey Clawhauser, are those flowers for me?” Nick croaked out, pointing to the pile of flowers and get well cards at the end of the bed.

 

Clawhauser's jaw hung down in shock, only a day before the doctors had questioned if Nick would ever wake up but here he was.

 

“Cat got your tongue?” Nick asked with a smirk.

 

Clawhauser ran over and gave Nick a big hung, “Oh I can't wait to tell Judy you are awake!” Nick's muzzle contorted in pain as the cheetah put pressure on his still healing wounds.

 

At the mention of her name Nick's grimace of pain desolved and he frowned, “Where is Hopps at? I figured she'd be here...” He said sadly.

 

Clawhauser released Nick from the hug and said, “Oh she's questioning the suspects from the quarry. She also had a uh... meeting so she wasn't here. Judy waited here all night when they brought you in, and the next day and that night.”

 

Nick seemed to be in deep thought, “Alright Clawhauser let's get to the precinct, I should be there for the investigation.”

 

“No! I can't take you out of the hospital, the doctors will want to know you are awake,” Clawhauser exclaimed.

 

Nick looked around the room and let his eyes come to rest on the dresser by the bed, and then the window. First floor, he thought, lucky.

 

Nick smiled at him in the way he would when pulling a con, “Oh, but of course.  You get the doctor and I'll wait here.”

 

Clawhauser nodded, “Alright, I'll be right back Nick.” The cheetah left the room and closed the door behind himself.

 

Nick hopped out of bed and rubbed his paws together. He pulled open the drawer at his bedside and smiled.

* * *

 

Judy sat at her desk typing up an updated report on the case thus far. She frequently referenced the case files and her notes as she typed. Judy had just started updating the report with information from her interrogation of the first suspect when she noticed Officer Snarlof on his way over to her desk.

 

“Hey Hopps I'm going to go get the second suspect and bring him to the third interrogation room. Are you ready for question him?” Judy asked.

 

“Uh yeah, sure. Let me just finish this up and I'll get to it,” Judy said returning to her work.

 

The polar bear nodded, “Alright, third interrogation room.” He went on his way through the busy precinct.

 

 

* * *

 

Judy entered the third interrogation room closing the door behind her. She walked over to the single table that took up the majority of the room and took her seat opposite the large white wolf.

 

Upon seeing Judy enter the room the wolf had stopped fidgeting with the handcuffs upon his wrists. He held up his paws, “Is this really necessary?” he asked pointing to the chain that held the handcuffs to the table.

 

Judy smiled and said, “It's for your safety,” tapping a paw to the taser at her side, “not mine.”

 

The wolf frowned but said nothing letting his paws fall back to the table.

 

“So, Dennis Reynolds is it?” Judy asked looking over the file Jackson had given her.

 

The wolf made no attempt to confirm or deny this name. Judy went on with the actual questions.

 

“What were you doing that night in the quarry Mr. Reynolds?” Judy asked calmly.

 

“I'll tell you the same thing I said to the tiger. I was shot with a tranquilizer and woke up there getting picked up by police,” he said with a smirk.

 

Judy sighed, “Mr. Reynolds, we both know I shot you with that tranquilizer after you shot my partner.”

 

Dennis shrugged and smiled, “Like I said rabbit I don't remember anything. Plus all you have in regard to convicting me, on any charges, is the eyewitness testimony of a rabbit?”

 

Judy raised an eyebrow. The wolf continued, “Don't rabbits have terrible eyesight at night,” his grin was from ear to ear.

 

There were both silent. Judy wondered what she could do.  She had her eye witness testimony, they could definitely pin him for assault of an officer, and trespassing. But she needed information, information on Frank and on Big's rival. Information on those poor murdered mammals, she thought to herself again with a twinge of sadness going through her.

 

Both Judy and Dennis looked over towards the door as they heard the metallic click of a lock as the door swung open.

 

Officer Nick Wilde stepped into the room. He strode in confidently even though his uniform was creased and it's buttons mismatched. The fox gave them a wide grin as he headed towards the table.

 

Judy noticed his grin waver slightly with every step as pain shot through his body. She stared at Nick completely speechless. Warmth spread through her and she felt a flood of emotion:  happiness to see him, a phantom pain in her shoulder in empathy of the pain she imagined Nick felt due to his wounds, confusion as to why or how he was here, and something she couldn't quite place. A warm happy feeling she often felt around nick. A feeling she would have normally shoved away so as to remain professional and to make sure she didn't ruin their friendship.

 

While Judy sat staring at Nick with mixed emotions Dennis was experiencing only one major emotion.  Fear. He could smell the wolf's fear and Judy would have too, if she hadn't been staring, Nick thought to himself.

 

Dennis was panicking, “You... how are you...” The wolf looked as though he'd seen a ghost.

 

“Nice to see you too Dennis,” Nick said with a smile, “How long has it been? Was it that bar just last week?” Nick paused and pretended to think hard, “or... oh yeah the quarry when you shot me.”

 

“B...b... but y... you're. I sho...,” Dennis stammered

 

Nick pulled up a chair to the interrogation table. Nick took his seat and snatched up the case files from the table in one motion. “Hmm. Evidence wasn't very stacked against you was it.  If it weren't for me waking up you might have got off.”

 

Nick smiled wide, “Now you have two eyewitnesses and one of them could see pretty well in the dark.”

 

Both Dennis and Judy were overcoming the initial shock of Nick popping up out of nowhere.  Dennis was regaining his composure and had stopped speaking.

 

Judy shook off the torrent of emotions that had overwhelmed her. “Nick how are you...? When did you...?” she questioned.

 

Nick smiled at her, “Later Carrots, this first alright.”

 

She nodded but said nothing.

 

“I can't believe you interrogated suspects without me,” Nick said with a smirk.

 

Judy smiled and said, “Well you were sleeping on the job. Sure we don't need to take night shifts?”

 

“I'll manage,” Nick said with a smirk, “though when we are done here I could really go for some coffee.”

 

He turned to the wolf, who still reaked of fear, “So, Dennis why were you in the quarry?”

 

The wolf said nothing as his eyes twitched between the two of them and the wall behind them. Judy spoke up, “Dennis, we can convict you right now for assaulting an office and most likely attempted murder. You'll go away for a long time.”

 

Still the wolf was silent. He refrained from making any eye contact and Nick could smell anger and frustration mixing with the wolf's fear.

 

Nick continued Judy's point, “You'll be in prison a long time, unless you cooperate. If you cooperate with the investigation you'll probably get a pretty good deal.”

 

This caught the wolf's attention and his ears twitched at the mention of a deal. “What would I have to do for this deal?” Dennis questioned.

 

Nick looked to Judy as if to signify he had passed the interrogation back into her paws. Judy said, “Well your friend Mac is already taking a lower charge due to his cooperation and all he did was point you out as the leader there at the quarry.”

 

Judy continued, “He may not be the smartest but even he saw what was in his best interest.”

 

“Alright, maybe I'll cooperate. Ask your questions,” Dennis said as his muzzle twisted up in a snarl.

 

Judy beamed happiness. The investigation was going their way again.  Nick smiled as he watched Judy's ears twitch and her foot thump the air in excitement.

 

Judy again asked, “Why are you at the quarry that night.”

 

“Well our boss told us to go down there and see who was snooping around,” Dennis replied.

 

“There won't be any deals until we get some names,” Judy said looking up from her notebook.

 

Nick inspected his shirt front and ran a claw over one of his out of place buttons, “Better listen to her wolf. She's your only chance.”

 

Dennis cleared his throat, “I ca... I can't give you names.  They'll kill me.”

 

"Trust us by the time you get out of jail they'll be taken care of,” Judy said reassuringly.

 

Nick said nothing but he gave the wolf his conman’s smile.

 

“Alright. Fine Mac, Charlie and I answer to your friend Frank. The raccoon you met in our bar,” Dennis said looking at Nick.

 

Nick inspected a claw fairly uninterested, “Back to Frank huh? Who's he answer to?”

 

The wolf smelled more strongly of fear than before, “I really don't know.  We answer to Frank and get paid by Frank.”

 

Judy smiled at the wolf, “Well give us Frank's location and we'll continue the investigation.”

 

“He'll be in the apartment across from the bar. He lives in room 219, good chance you'll catch Charlie there too,” the wolf said.

 

Judy looked to Nick and put down her notepad. “Well, Mr. Reynolds thank you for your cooperation. Just one last question.  Have you seen these three before?” she asked showing photos of the three murder victims.

 

“Nope can't say I have,” Dennis replied.

 

Judy gathered her evidence and hopped from the chair heading to the door. Nick followed close behind.

 

“When can I go?” the wolf asked.

 

“Go where? Leave jail? Oh no,” Judy laughed, “You'll be held now for your own safety then tried for attempted murder.”

 

Dennis stood angrily but was pulled back by his restraints, “What!? You can't do that to me we had a deal.”

 

Judy winked at Nick, “It's called a hustle sweetheart.” Together they left the angry wolf behind, while Nick hid his smile.

 

* * *

 

Judy and Nick sat at their shared desk. Nick sipped coffee while Judy typed away on her computer updating their report.

 

“Well carrots,” Nick said with a smile, “What did you find out while I was napping?”

 

Judy punched him in the shoulder playfully, “You just stayed asleep to get out of paperwork.”

 

Judy looked back at her computer and continued, “Well I interrogated the bear, his name was Mac, he didn't really seem to know much.  He wasn't too smart, just your generic gang muscle,” Judy printed off the report on her interrogation of the bear. She handed it to Nick and began her report on the wolf, Dennis.

 

Nick read through the report on Mac, “Hmm so Snarlof and Jackson already had him pinned for drug trafficking?”

 

“Yep,” Judy said without glancing up from her report.

 

Nick put down the report, “You think it has anything to do with our case Carrots?”

 

Judy looked over at him, “It has everything to do with the case Nick. Whoever murdered those mammals also sent Dennis to stop our investigation.”

 

Nick seemed thoughtful for a moment, “Are you sure? Dennis seemed quick to pin Frank... it could still be Big.”

 

Judy started to reply, “It's not Big. I met with...”

 

“You went and met big without me?” Nick questioned.

 

Judy looked away from nick, “Well I didn't really have a choice, but the important thing is that it's not Big. He gave me his word.”

 

Nick grabbed Judy's arm and brought her eyes to his, “What do you mean you had no choice?”

 

Judy paused for a moment then finally said, “Well I was out for a jog and he basically kidnapped me.”

 

Nick's muzzle twisted in concern, “You weren't hurt were you? What happened?”

 

Judy sorted through her files and handed Nick her report over the meeting with Big.

 

Nick's eyes scanned the report as they sat in silence. Judy stared at Nick while he read.  Her eyes traveled over his concerned muzzle to his creased wrinkled uniform. She noticed a small dark spot over his right shoulder, blood she thought.

 

“Nick?” Judy asked.

 

“Hmm?” the fox replied his eyes hardly leaving the report. As Judy shifted in her chair and reached over to his uniform.

 

Nick felt the button at the top of his shirt come unbuttoned, “Woah Carrots, at least buy me dinner first.” He said with a smirk.

 

Judy laughed but continued unbuttoning his uniform until she could push it aside and inspect his wound. “Nick when did they let you out of the hospital,” she asked after placing a paw on his blood soaked bandage.

 

Nick grimaced as she touched his bandage, “Well about that Carrots...”

 

“They didn't release you did they?” she said with a frown.

 

“It's fine Carrots. Honestly.” Nick said as he pulled his shirt back over the bandages. “I mean you did leave me a uniform in the dresser by the bed,” he said with a smirk.

 

“That was for when you were released!” Judy exclaimed.

 

Nick smiled, “You can't blame me. I woke up and you weren't there.  Then Clawhauser mentioned you were questioning suspects without me.”

 

“Nick I will personally take you back to the hospital the moment I'm off duty today,” Judy said with determination.

 

Nick looked into her eyes and said, “I'd expect nothing less from you fluff.”

Judy smiled, “So how did you get out of the hospital?’

 

Nick grinned, “The room was on the first floor. I just got dressed and went out the window. Clawhauser is probably still look...”

 

“There you are Nick! I've been looking all over for you,” Clawhauser said as he rounded the corner and stopped at their desk.

 

Behind the cheetah loomed Chief Bogo, “Wilde. You are going back to the hospital now. No argument.”

 

Nick turned to Judy and shrugged, “See yah Carrots. Come visit me won't you?”

 

“I will just let me finish up here and I'll be right there,” Judy called to the retreating mammals.


	8. Chapter 8

Dawn's light poured through the half closed blinds as Judy entered the hospital room. She carried three cups of coffee and a small basket with a red cloth covering its contents. Judy placed the drinks and basket on the table by Nick's bedside and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

 

She took out her phone and browsed the internet while waiting for Nick to wake up. After a few minutes the door swung open and Clawhauser stepped through, as always he carried a pile of food. 

 

“Hiya Judy,” he said with a smile placing the tray of food on the table. “I got breakfast and the other stuff you wanted,” he motioned with the blanket wrapped bundle still held in his arms.

 

Judy smiled and leaned forward to grab the bundle from the cheetah, “Thanks Clawhauser. Nick will appreciate this. Oh and I got us all coffee.”

 

She unwrapped the contents of the blanket and set everything out on the bed. A ZPD laptop, copies of their updated case files, and a blueberry pie.

 

“So what's for breakfast Clawhauser?” Judy asked observing the pile of food.

 

Clawhauser had already sat down and dug into his breakfast, donuts and candy. He smiled through a mouthful of food, “The usual.”

 

Judy laughed as she hopped down and snatched a carrot donut just before Clawhauser reached for it. Together they ate in silence enjoying their food.

 

“Really Carrots? You come here to bring me work,” Nick said from beside them. 

 

Both Clawhauser and Judy turned and smiled at him. Clawhauser spoke first, “Glad to see you are feeling better Nick.” Clawhauser handed Nick a donut that he devoured hungrily.

 

“Without you Clawhauser I'd starve here. The food is terrible,” Nick said with a grin.

 

The cheetah smiled, “Well it's the least I can do.” Clawhauser turned to Judy, “The chief had me doing guard duty here today anyways.”

 

Nick smiled at Judy and asked, “So fluff, what ever happened to just visiting someone?”

 

“What do you mean Nick? I'm here visiting aren't I?” Judy asked a confused look across her features.

 

“Well Carrots,” Nick began with a large grin, “First you aren't here when I wake up but now you visit and you bring me this.” He pointed to the case files and computer.

 

Judy looked away feeling sad she hadn't been here for Nick when he woke up, “I would have been here but uh... you know big wanted to meet with us.”

 

Nick's muzzle shifted from joyful to serious. “Carrots, I know what happened I'm just teasing you. I just don't want you to get into that kind of trouble again,” Nick said with concern. “At least not without me,” he added smiling. 

 

He continued with seriousness again, “Clawhauser said there was a shootout. Are you alright?”

 

Judy smiled at him. “Actually that's why I brought you work. Bogo says you are leave and you have to stay here until they release you right?” Judy asked. 

 

“Well yeah. Until the doctors clear me I'm stuck on ‘paid vacation’ here,” he said with a frown.

 

“Since you are stuck here I figured you could still investigate the case,” Judy said happily.

 

Nick did not seem convinced, “Carrots I still don't see what you mean. I can do all the paperwork? Oh boy just what I wanted, a bullet in my shoulder and paperwork until I'm better.” 

 

Nick's sarcasm went right through Judy because she knew he'd do anything to help. “It's not as much paperwork as you think Nick. The main thing is this,” she said as she hopped up onto the bed grabbing the laptop.

 

Nick wasn't impressed, “Paperwork is still paperwork even if I use a computer Carrots.”

 

Judy sighed with exasperation, “You dumb fox I would explain if you weren't taking all the time.”

 

Nick grinned then placed one paw over his muzzle and the other on her shoulder. 

 

Judy turned on the laptop and continued speaking she logged into the ZPD network. “It's not paperwork Nick I need your help, well and Flash’s help eventually.”

 

Nick nodded but continued holding a paw to his muzzle. When Judy glanced over and he gave her a wink that caused her to smile. Dumb fox, she thought. 

 

“I had the footage from the traffic cameras of Tundratown town put on this laptop. It's from the general time of the shootout,” Judy said pulling up an archive of traffic footage.

 

Nick removed the paw from his muzzle and began speaking once more, “So you want me to get the license plates of the vehicles from the attack?”

 

Judy smiled, “Well that and see if you recognize anyone. We need to know who is bold enough to attack Big.”

 

Nick mocked confusion, “And why would I recognize any of these armed criminals?”

 

“Someone once told me you know everyone,” Judy said with a smirk. 

 

Nick laughed, “Clever bunny. I'll see what I can do.” He smiled at her as she hopped down from the bed. “Carrots?” Nick said.

 

“Hmm?” Judy replied as she turned back to look at him. 

 

“What are you going to be doing while I look through the footage?” Nick asked.

 

Judy shrugged, “Nothing really. Go for a jog. File some paperwork. Probably just organize a SWAT raid to bring Frank in.”

 

Nick laughed, “Alright, just don't get in trouble.” 

 

“I won't,” she said with a smile.

 

“At least not without me,” Nick said as she exited the room.

 

* * *

 

Nick stared at the door long after she had gone. He was incapable of shaking that deep feeling that grew inside him when he was with Judy. His thoughts were interrupted when Clawhauser coughed into his paw.

 

Nick glanced towards the oversized cheetah. He had finished his meal and had been sitting through Nick and Judy's conversation. 

 

“When are you going to ask her out?” Clawhauser asked out of the blue.

 

A brief flash of anxiety flowed through Nick. “What?” Nick asked, “What are you taking about Clawhauser?”

 

Clawhauser leaned forward his chin resting on his paws, “Come on Wilde. Everyone in the station has to know now.  Well everyone but you two clearly.” The cheetah giggled as if Nick was missing out on a very funny joke.

 

“Clawhauser I have no clue what you are talking about,” Nick said regaining his composure.

 

Again Clawhauser giggled, “It's so obvious you like each other. Have you even thought about it at all?”

 

Nick looked away, “I mean... I have some but... is that even allowed?”

 

“Dating in the police force?” Clawhauser asked.

 

Nick nodded somewhat anxiously.

 

“Of course it is Nick!” the cheetah exclaimed. “Not a single rule against it,” he said with a smile. 

 

Nick cleared his throat, “Well uh... that's great.” 

 

They sat in silence. Nick looking around the room everywhere but Clawhauser and Clawhauser staring at Nick a smile plastered to his muzzle.

 

Nick cleared his throat again, “What about...?”

 

Clawhauser just patiently waited for Nick to finish the sentence. Nick again felt somewhat anxious.

 

“What about interspecies dating...?” Nick asked still looking away. 

 

“Oh Nick don't worry about that,” Clawhauser said reassuringly, “There's no rules against it and I'm sure no one at the precinct would have a problem with it.”

 

Nick looked at the floor, “I mean I'm not worried about them. What about the media? Judy and me are pretty famous with the general population after the night howlers case... What will people think?”

 

Clawhauser frowned, “Nick they'll think whatever they think.  This is about you and Judy. Not them.”

 

Nick felt somewhat reassured, “Thanks Clawhauser I think I'm gonna sleep for now.”

 

Clawhauser smiled, “Alright I'll be right outside if you need me.”

 

* * *

 

Judy returned to the precinct and sat down at her desk. She needed to organize a SWAT raid on Frank's apartment. 

 

After typing up the warrant she would need to present to a judge she noticed a folder lying in her desk. Judy opened it up and found a note: Here you go Hopps, more stuff from our investigation on the drug trafficking. We got some photos from a local informant when we were investigating that bear.

 

Judy flipped through the photos of mammals coming and going from a warehouse in the Rainforest District. She stopped when she found one of the bear, Mac, coming out holding a stack of boxes. Behind him the wolf, Dennis, came carrying a box. And finally behind him came a chubby raccoon carrying nothing.

 

Judy took a picture on her phone and texted Nick.

 

Judy: Recognize him? 

 

Nick: Yep, that's Frank. Where'd you get this? 

 

Judy: Snarlof and Jackson got these while investigating narcotics in the Rainforest District .

 

Judy: You think Frank is involved with the increase in drug business in the Rainforest District?

 

Nick: Clever bunny :p, that's what it looks like. 

 

Judy: I have to go. Need to present this warrant to a judge so we can bring Frank in. See you later blueberries. PS check the basket I left you. 

 

Nick: Stay safe Carrots.

 

* * *

 

Nick leaned over and grabbed the small basket Judy had left him. He pulled back the cloth covering the top and peered in. Blueberries, straight from the Hopps family farm he'd guess.

 

He responded to her text message.

 

Nick: Aww you shouldn't have thanks fluff.

 

Nick popped a blueberry in his mouth and chewed happily.

 

* * *

 

Judy sat in Chief Bogo office while he read through her report. “So you've got your warrant?” he asked. 

 

Judy pulled a paper from the folder she held and handed it to him, “Yep, it's your call when we do it. I have reason to believe this suspect has been trafficking drugs in the Rainforest District and was in charge of the mammals who attacked Nick and myself.”

 

Bogo snorted, “This is all well and good but what about your case?”

 

Judy frowned, “Well I believe he's connected to the group that attacked Mr. Big. And I think the murders are related to them.”

 

Bogo handed Judy back her warrant, “I'll get SWAT together.  You are going within the hour.”

 

Judy smiled and exited his office hardly containing her excitement. She pulled out her phone to text Nick.

 

Judy: Got the warrant. Bogo is organizing the SWAT raid right now.  Wish me luck :D!

 

* * *

 

Judy sat in the SWAT van as it rumbled down the road through the twilight of the evening. She snapped the chin strap of her helmet together and looked around. Mammals of all shapes and sizes sat around dressed in body armor holding an assortment of weaponry. Tranquilizers, tasers, and lethal rifles and handguns. She looked to her right where officer Fangmeyer sat. He gave her a reassuring smile as he loaded a magazine of ammunition for the rifle at his paws.

 

Beyond Fangmeyer Judy recognized only a few of the officers. Officers Jackson and Snarlof were both on her team, they both had as much of a stake in this investigation as her and Nick did after all. SWAT was composed of its own department and volunteers from all the precincts around the city.

 

The van slowed to as they got closer to the apartment complex and a wolf officer, clad head to paw in SWAT gear, stood by the door of the van, “Alright, everyone ready up.  The other two teams are securing the building. We are team three. Our job is to secure the suspects. We head straight for room 219 then fan out to the rest of the rest of the building.”

 

Through the vehicle mammals nodded and checked their gear. Tightening straps, reloading weapons, and looking at photos, of Frank and others mammals from the narcotics investigation, Judy had given to all members of the team. 

 

The vehicle came to a full stop and the wolf's radio crackled to life, “All teams ready?  Let's move.”

 

The wolf nodded to the officers inside, “Nonlethal if you can avoid it. We want to bring anyone we can in for questioning.” He swung open the doors and hopped out. Judy and the others followed him as team one breached the front entrance while team two went and secured the back exits.

 

Judy stayed close to Fangmeyer, holding her tranquilizer in one paw and a flashlight in the other. Along with team three they went through the front door directly towards the stairwell. Judy looked around alert as they passed team one who were currently securing the first floor. Throughout the hallway mammals lay on the floor handcuffed and scared.

 

So far so good, Judy thought as they approached room 219. “This is it,” she called back to the rest of the team filing out of the staircase.

 

* * *

 

Nick sat in his bed rubbing his eyes. A daytime nap was certainly a luxury these days, he thought. 

 

Glancing towards the window he saw that it was getting dark. He reached for his phone on the bedside table and contemplated calling Judy.

He checked his messages and saw her previous text and a wave of concern swept through him. 

 

He eventually decided to send her a quick text as she was mostly likely  busy. She'll visit when she was off duty anyways, he thought tapping out a message before setting his phone down. 

 

Nick: Good luck with the case. Stay out of trouble fluff.

 

* * *

Silently they took up positions along the hallway. Judy and Fangmeyer preparing to breach the door. On her signal a rino slammed into the door with his shoulder forcing it open. 

 

A white wolf and grey wolf, standing behind Judy and Fangmeyer, tossed flash grenades into the now open doorway. When they went off the four of them went through the doorway into the room.

 

Amid the smoke and darkness of the room Judy spotted more than one disoriented mammal looking around wildly. 

 

Fangmeyer called out to them, “ZPD hands in the air you are under arrest.”

Regaining their vision a weasel knocked down a table, spilling it's contents, and fired towards the officers with a pistol. Judy screamed as her vision was obscured by blood.

 

The white wolf on her right shoved her into a side room while the grey wolf took cover with Fangmeyer near the entrance.

 

Judy pulled out a cloth she had in her back pocket and wiped her eyes. She was greeted with the white wolf inspecting her helmet and face. “Are you ok?” He called out through the gunfire.

 

Judy nodded shakily and looked around. The room they had taken cover in was empty other than a few duffle bags. Sticking from one bag was a brick of narcotics. As she scanned the room she noticed a puddle of scarlet liquid near the door.

 

Judy pointed to it as she realized where the blood had come from. Fangmeyer, leaning against the wall opposite of them, was bleeding profusely while they grey wolf attempted to stem the bleeding. He continued to return fire the whole time. 

 

Judy pulled out her radio as the white wolf made his way towards the doorway and began firing. “Two suspects with weapons in room 219. Officer down need medical help as soon as possible,” Judy said moving towards the entrance.

 

“Any sign of Frank the raccoon?” Snarlof could be heard asking.

 

Judy responded, “Nope doesn't look like it, but we found a room full of narcotics.”

 

The shooting died down when the two wolves found their marks. Judy stepped out and surveyed the scene. Two mammals, a weasel and a koala lay groaning on the floor. Both had nonlethal wounds but they were incapacitated.

 

Judy brought out her radio again, “Room 219 secure, need medical attention of two suspects and one officer.”

 

Around the room lay illegal weapons and narcotics of every variety. The apartment was also filthy. Who could live like this, she wondered.

 

It appeared they were in a hurry to leave. Half packed boxes and bags lay strewn throughout the apartment. 

 

Judy began organizing the scene, she had the wounded suspects taken to be treated and would wait for photographers to get there. She pulled out her phone and checked her messages smiling. 

 

* * *

 

Judy entered the room quietly but not quite enough. Nick smiled as she entered, “Heya Carrots. How'd it go?”

 

“Fine,” she sighed.

 

Nick frowned and patted the bed motioning for her to join him. “That doesn't sound fine,” he said, “What happened.”

 

Judy hopped up onto the bed, “Well it was definitely part of Jackson and Snarlof’s investigation. There were a ton of drugs and other illegal items but Frank wasn't there.”

 

Nick placed a paw on her shoulder, feeling happy just to have this small moment of contact. “We’ll get him Carrots. I know just who to ask,” he said smiling.

 

Judy perked up and her eyes widened, “You know who attacked Big? I knew leaving you the...”

 

Nick frowned sheepishly. “Uh about that Carrots. I kinda slept all day. I haven't had a chance to look through the stuff you gave me.”

 

Judy sighed and shrunk down, “That's ok Nick. You need to rest.”

 

“I did say I know who we can ask didn't I?” Nick said with a smile jabbing a paw towards her ribs to tickle her.

 

Judy laughed and pulled away, “Ok who?”

 

Nick grinned, “Finnick. He'll know.”

 

“Alright I'll see him tomorrow then.  You go ahead and rest,” Judy said hopping down off the bed. 

 

“Woah Carrots slow down. You know how hard it is for me to get him to talk to me now. Do you really think he'd even give you the time of day?” Nick asked with a smile. 

 

“Oh. I guess we'll have to go when they release you,” she said frowning.

 

Nick gave her a smug look, “Oh I don't know about that. I think I'll go for some fresh air tomorrow.  You'll just have to get me back before anyone notices.”

 

Judy smiled, “Alright I'll bring you some street clothes for tomorrow then.  Just please don't go out the window again...”

 

“Sorry Carrots it's the only way,” he said with a smug grin.

 

“I'll see you tomorrow you dumb fox,” she said as she headed to the door.

 

Nick smiled, “You know you love me.”

 

Judy smiled back and left.

  
Nick considered going through the work Judy left him but decided against it and opted to get some more rest.


	9. Chapter 9

Judy stood with a notepad and an inventory list. Before her in a ZPD storage warehouse lay all the confiscated evidence from the apartment raid.

 

Armed with scene photographs, her notepad, and a rough list of the evidence from the scene she began to search for useful evidence.

 

While she sifted through the filthy documents found in a dresser she let her mind drift to other things. Judy thought about Nick mostly. He looked so peaceful this morning she thought. Remembering how right before her shift she brought coffee for Clawhauser and a certain fox who was still asleep. She wondered if he would wake up while it was still hot or if he'd get cold coffee.

 

The thought of Nick's face when he wakes up to cold coffee caused her to giggle. She could just see his disappointed but playful face and hear his sarcastic remark.

 

In her state of distraction Judy accidentally knocked over a vase full of earth. The plant, if there had ever been one, had long since died. She stared at the pile of dirt and shattered pottery debating whether to find a broom and clean up or wait until she had finished when she noticed something.

 

“That's odd,” she said aloud to herself as she reached for a piece of paper sticking from the earth.

 

Judy tugged upon the paper and out from the soil came a small book. Fascinated she brushed off the book and inspected the outside. Other than a little dirt there was little damage.

 

This hasn't been here long, she thought. Judy opened up the book to a random page in the middle. The pages were separated into small lined sections. Names and their corresponding phone number lined the pages. Beyond the numbers lay tally marks. Along with the information each page was dated, and a few names were crossed out.

 

Judy flipped back and recognized repeating names throughout the book. The information resembled a book of orders, she thought.

 

“That's it!” she called out to no one in particular. The book was full of orders, and although Judy didn't recognize any names initially she could only think of one thing that could have been ordered out of that apartment building.

 

This is Frank's log book and he certainly tried to hide it, she thought.

Judy spent a good amount of her morning pouring through the books pages. The dates only went back around a month but that was enough.

 

Three names stood out. All within the same week. The three victims of the murder case, and they all had a line through both their names and the tally marks.

 

* * *

 

Nick sat up in his bed rubbing sleep from his eyes with his paws. He picked his phone up from the bedside table noting that it was midday.

 

Setting his phone down he noticed a still warm cup of coffee. Judy's already been here, he thought with a smile. Nick took a sip of the coffee and then reached for the ZPD laptop.

 

After watching traffic footage and noting license plate numbers and vehicle descriptions Nick finally reached the footage related to the shootout.

 

The grisly scene that unfolded before the cameras made Nick's stomach twist. Judy was there and I wasn't there for her, he thought frowning. He felt a deep yearning to be with her, to protect her. Nick was almost overwhelmed with guilt when he noticed a familiar vehicle.

 

A small red car had been lurking near the scene and as police sirens wailed nearby the car had started and sped away. “I wonder...” Nick said as he paused the footage and took down the plate number.

 

Nick continued taking down numbers and vehicle descriptions until he was out of footage.

 

Nick stretched dramatically and called out, “Hey Clawhauser!”

 

The cheetah peeked his head in as he opened the door, “Yes Nick,” he said smiling.

 

“What do you think, it's around lunch time right?” Nick said with a grin.

 

Clawhauser clapped his paws together and hopped from paw to paw, “Yes. I think it is.  Say no more I'll go grab us lunch.” the cheetah sped from the room at a speed Nick frankly wasn't aware he was capable of.

 

Nick laid back with his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. Just before Nick could fall asleep a badger holding a clipboard woke him.

 

“Mr. Wilde,” the doctor said flipping through the sheets on the clipboard.

 

“Heya doc. What's the word? When can I leave?” Nick asked eagerly.

 

The doctor sighed and looked at him, “Honestly any day now. You have healed well and you are fit to leave.”

 

Nick grinned attempting to get out of the hospital bed, “Alright thanks doc, I'll be...” Nick stopped speaking as the badger pushed him back down.

 

He cleared his throat, “Ahem, you could leave any time if we thought you would rest and recuperate.”

 

Nick's grin shifted from confident to uneasy.

 

The silence was broken as the door swung open as Clawhauser stepped in with his normal mountain of food.

“I got us lunch Nick,” Upon seeing the doctor he turned and headed out the door to wait outside. “I'll just give you two a second,” the cheetah said as he exited.

 

The doctor continued after watching the cheetah depart, “But we have come to believe that if we release you the first thing you'll do is head out back into your investigation.”

 

Nick frowned but remained silent.

 

“You are healing well, but strenuous activity could have negative effects. Your wounds could be reopened. Long term issues with your shoulder due to further injury. The list goes on Mr. Wilde,” he said pulling a sheet from his clipboard and handing it to Nick.

 

Nick scanned the report his muzzle contorting in frustration. I won't get out for weeks, he thought.

 

With the ease of a practiced conman Nick shifted his demeanor and put on a smile.  As easy as pulling on a mask Nick transformed into a completely different mammal. His emotions and intentions masked. “Alright doc I understand. I'll just have to wait until I'm released,” he smiled, “No problem.”

The badger eyed him suspiciously, “Alright Mr. Wilde. Feel better and get some rest.” He exited the room passing Clawhauser who looked up from a half eaten tray of food with a guilty smile.

 

Nick laughed and waved him in.

 

* * *

 

The victims dealt with Frank. What did they buy? Why were they killed? These thoughts whirled through her mind as she attempted to figure it all out.

 

“If it's drugs I could get their medical reports. Then if they match what Frank was selling this book should be enough evidence to arrest him,” she thought aloud.

 

Judy quickly typed out an email to forensics to have tests run, on the three victim's blood, looking for Frank's narcotics.

 

Judy placed the book in her pocket and resumed her search and inventory of the remaining evidence.

 

* * *

 

Judy sighed as she spotted him.  Standing in the same clothing as the day she met him, Nick leaned against the hospital wall near his window. He tilted his shades and waved to her.

 

“Well Nick did you have a productive day?” Judy asked as he hopped into the passenger seat of their police car.

 

Nick grinned, “You could say that fluff.  I ran about a million plates from the traffic footage and guess what I found?” Nick held up a photograph just out of her reach.

 

“Come on Nick, we are professionals here,” Judy said glancing at the photo. She pretended to be uninterested then lunged for the photo attempting to pry it from his paws. Nick pulled back and Judy fell into his chest laughing.

 

Nick laughed, “If you wanted a hug all you had to do was ask,” he said using his free arm to pull her close. Nick felt wonderful, he thought of all the times he'd wanted to just sit and hold her like this. They sat together like that laughing, Judy trying to grab the photo while Nick held it just out of reach.

 

For a few moments everything was perfect until the radio crackled to life with Bogo's voice, “Hopps. Where are you?  I was going to assign you parking duty while you waited for your partner to be released.”

 

Judy sighed and pulled herself away from Nick. She picked up the radio, “Sorry sir just uhh... doing an interview for the murder case”

 

Bogo replied, “Alright Hopps, but this is the last thing you do regarding that investigation until Wilde is out of the hospital. Unless you want a new partner...”

 

“No need Chief I'll finish this up then wait for Nick,” she said turning to wink at Nick.

 

Bogo replied, “Good. I'll hold you to it Hopps.” The radio died down and Judy again turned to Nick.

 

“So, the doctors say when you might be released,” she asked eagerly.

 

Nick tensed up momentarily, “Uh yeah... within the week,” he said placing a paw on the back of his neck and glancing away. His eyes wandered to the photo in his hands.

 

“Oh yeah here Carrots,” he said handing her the photo. “Check that out.”

 

Judy frowned as she studied the photograph, “Uh... Nick this is just a red car. I mean that's the right street and all but still...”

 

Nick placed a paw to his muzzle, “Check the back Carrots.”

 

She flipped the photo and found information in Nick's small neat print, “Frank Reynolds? The car was registered to him?”

 

“Yep and that places him at the scene with your other criminals that attacked big,” Nick said with a grin.

 

Judy smiled and practically hopped out of her seat to hug him, “Thanks Nick you're the best.”

 

Nick smiled and said nothing he just sat and enjoyed that brief contact between them.  A deep warmth spread through him as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

 

Judy pulled away and reached into the back seat. She dug through a pile of papers until she produced the correct one. “Here's what I found,” she smiled proudly.

 

Nick scanned through her thorough report and smiled to himself, “Wow someone was busy.”

 

“Well I skipped the briefing this morning and had to bring an ungrateful fox coffee,” she said with a smug look upon her muzzle.

 

“Hey I'm not ungrateful, I just hadn't got to thank you yet,” he said smiling.

 

Judy watched him read through the report fixated on his features. She hadn't realized how much she missed him until they were apart like this. Nick being stuck in the hospital meant they weren't together all day like they had been for the past few months.

 

Nick chuckled, “What’d you do Carrots, catalogue every piece of evidence from the apartment building?”

 

Judy was shook from her daydream like state. “Uh yeah. Look here's the important part,” she leaned over and pointed to the final section of the report.

 

Nick was silent as he read through the last section. Once he finished he looked over the other information with a thoughtful look on his muzzle. “So the victims had Frank's narcotics in their system?” Nick asked.

 

“Yep. I figure they had been buying drugs from Frank and they owed him money,” Judy said confidently.

 

“Clever bunny. Just one problem fluff,” Nick said holding up one claw.

 

Judy frowned, “What?”

 

“Dead mammals don't pay anyone back,” Nick said matter-of-factly.

 

“Well it still gives him a motive doesn't it?” Judy asked looking down at the floor.

 

Nick smiled and placed a paw on her shoulder, “Yeah it does.  We’ll figure it out don't worry Carrots. Let's go find Finnick before he wanders off.”

 

Judy perked up a little and smiled, “Alright let's go.”

 

\---

 

Finnick was lounging in a lawn chair next to his van. It was a lovely day and nothing could spoil it, he thought to himself taking a sip of his drink.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted them and knew something could ruin his day. Finnick tipped up his sunglasses and peered past them. A pair of grey ears flopped into view at around the neck height of a fox in plain clothing that strolled beside her.

 

Judy waved to him as they grew closer.

 

Finnick sighed and watched them approach. “What do you want?” he called out.

 

“Nice to see you too Finnick,” Nick said with a smile.

 

Finnick sat up in his chair and stared down at them.  “Aren't you supposed to be dying?” he asked Nick with no hint of sadness.

 

Nick grinned at his friend, “Yep but I decided to go for a bit of fresh air.”

 

Finnick eventually pulled out two more lawn chairs and set them by his van. For a while they sat in silence until Finnick offered them drinks to which they both had to decline.

 

Nick looked to his friend and grinned. “What are you looking at Wilde? Something funny?” Finnick asked.

 

“Oh nothing Fin, it's just Carrots told me that you visited me and had some stuff to say,” Nick said still grinning.

 

Finnick leaned forward in his chair to glare at Judy but she had already sunk back in embarrassment. Finnick fell back mumbling, “Carrots?... Stupid bunny can't keep anything to herself...”

 

“What was that Finnick?” Nick asked with amusement in his voice.

 

“Nothing,” the small fox said folding his arms. “What do you two want?  I doubt you up came out here just to visit me.”

 

Nick laughed and grinned which seemed to further Finnick’s annoyment. “Well, we need to find someone who has disappeared,” Nick said.

 

Finnick looked around before grabbing Nick's shirt collar and pulling him close. “Nick you know I can't snitch for you.  You don't know how hard it is to still talk with you... a police officer.”

 

“Look Fin, mammals have been murdered. We know who did it.  We just have to find them,” Nick explained.

 

Finnick sighed and rubbed his head, “Ok. Who are you looking for.”

 

Nick grinned and gave Judy a wink, “Remember Frank, raccoon worked for Mr. Big. That's who.”

 

“He'll be down in Patrick's Pub down by the Rainforest District. Now go, you didn't hear it from me,” Finnick said standing up.

 

Nick frowned and Judy interjected, “Sorry Finnick but that won't do. He knows we are looking for him. We've already searched his apartment too.”

 

“Alright then try the warehouses in the industrial area of the Rainforest District,” Finnick said.

 

“Why there?” asked Judy.

 

Finnick sighed and looked pleadingly at Nick, “You two always ask for so much. Ok again you didn't hear it from me but Frank has been doing a lot of business down there recently.”

 

Again Judy couldn't contain her questions, “What kind of business?”

 

“Shipping something, lots of cardboard boxes. I don't know anything else. Now go,” Finnick said picking up his chair and stowing it in the van.

 

Nick placed a paw on his arm, “Wait Fin.” Nick pulled out his phone and sorted through the photos eventually stopping on one. “This seem about right?” Nick asked showing Finnick the photo Judy had sent him.

 

“Yep, that's it alright. That's all I know, now you should go,” the small fox said packing up their chairs.

 

Judy smiled and waved to the small fox as he made his way to the driver's side of his van, “Thank you Finnick.”

 

“Don't mention it.  Really. Never mention it to anyone.  I have a reputation to uphold,” he said as the shadow of a smile crossed his muzzle. As quickly as it came the smile was gone, “Be careful out there you two. Some mammals have gotten ambitious enough to attack Big. I don't know who they are but I know they are trouble.”

 

Nick grinned, “Don't worry about us Finnick. We've got it all under control.”

 

Finnick didn't look too convinced, “Wilde you don't have this under control. You have a hole in your shoulder.” Nick frowned and unconsciously rubbed a paw over his bandages.

 

Finnick turned to Judy, “Could ya give us a second?”

 

Judy smiled and walked a little way away while they talked. From the corner of her eye she saw Finnick hand Nick something wrapped in cloth that Nick stowed away in one of his pants pockets.

 

Finnick hopped into his van and started it. He turned to Judy, “Rabbit. You better keep him safe.”

 

Judy smiled and waved, “I will, don't worry.”

 

With that Finnick drove off hip hop music blasting from his stereo.

 

* * *

 

“Nick, does he really live all alone in his van?” Judy asked as they closed the doors of their police cruiser.

 

Nick sighed, “Yeah. I've invited him go come live with me but he says he likes it better out on the streets.”

 

Judy hugged Nick and said, “He'll come around one day.”

 

“Maybe,” Nick said absently staring out the window.

 

“Well Mr. Wilde, what’ll it be? Want me to take you back to the hospital or are you up for a stakeout?” Judy asked smiling.

  
Nick grinned, “I figure the hospital can wait. Let's go.”


	10. Chapter 10

 

Nick sat in the patrol car staring off at the sky through the canopy of trees above them. “It's getting kinda late don't you think Carrots?” Nick asked.

 

Judy peered up towards the dark sky noticing that the stars had come out. Judy sighed, “Yeah  I guess. Lets just wait a little longer,” Judy said giving Nick a pleading smile.

 

Nick turned and looked at her, “Fine. We’ve only been here for,” he checked the time on the radio, “six hours.”

 

Judy glanced over towards Nick, who smiled at her and said, “What's a few more hours in good company?”

 

As they looked at each other smiling a red car drove past and pulled up in front of the warehouse.

 

“Look!” Judy whispered turning away from Nick.

 

Nick squinted as he recited the license plate number, but stopped as Frank stepped out. A rhino in a large coat opened the door and held it for the raccoon.

 

Judy pulled out her taser and a flashlight and motioned towards the warehouse tilting her head questioningly. Nick nodded and quietly stepped out of the vehicle.

 

Together they creeped through the door after the two mammals. Nick pointed to a stack of crates in a dim area of the warehouse near the entrance. Together they moved behind them and peered through the small spaces between them.

 

The walls of the warehouse were lined, floor to ceiling, with similar crates. The center of the warehouse was empty save for a few scattered crates, a raccoon, rhino, and a wolf. Three mammals stood around a crate with their backs to Nick and Judy.  Judy pulled out her phone and began recording with one paw while the other held her tranquilizer ready.

 

Frank said something they couldn't quite hear and the rhino picked up a crowbar. The wolf nodded and the rhino pried the side off of the crate causing its contents to spill to the floor.

 

“You idiot!” Frank yelled hitting the rhino with his paw. “You open a damn crate from the top.”

 

“Sorry boss,” the rhino said head down shoulders slouching.

 

The wolf stooped down a picked up a small package. He inspected it and nodded. After checking a few more packages he began walking towards the entrance and in turn Judy and Nick.

 

Frank sighed and looked around pacing away from the crate. Allowing Nick and Judy to see what had spilled.

 

“Drugs,” Nick whispered.

 

Judy nodded pulling out a notepad. She wrote, “Same from the apartment, same from the Rainforest District.”

 

Nick pressed himself back into the darkness and pulled Judy with him. They watched as the wolf exited the warehouse without even a glance in their direction.

 

Frank pulled a folding chair over to a battered looking table. The rhino began hefting large crates to the center of the room.  

 

* * *

 

Eventually the wolf peeked his head through the door again and gave a thumbs up, he pressed a button by the door causing a large garage door to raise up. An unmarked white van backed into the opening.

 

The wolf headed over, past Nick and Judy once more, and stood supervising as the rhino loaded the crates. Another wolf exited the van carrying a large duffle bag which he brought over to Frank.

 

The raccoon grabbed the bag and emptied its contents upon the table. “Pleasure doing business with you again. How's the boss doin’,” he asked.

 

The wolf just turned and headed back to the van, resuming his position as driver.

 

“What you guys don't want to have a chat. Can't be all business all the time,” the raccoon said strolling over to the wolf.

 

The wolf in charge spoke for the first time, “Frank, our boss appreciates that you are by far the biggest supplier in the city. That's why we do business with you, not because we like you.”

 

The raccoon spit at the wolf's feet, “Fuck you too buddy.”

 

“We’re done here. Let's go,” the wolf said as the rhino loaded the last crate that would fit.

 

“Hey not so fast. You came up short,” Frank said to the wolf as he reached the van's passenger side door.

 

The wolf paused then turned, “No Frank. We aren't short. That's the price you get now.  With Big out of the picture you don't get to dictate prices our boss does.”

 

“Take it or leave it raccoon,” the wolf said hopping into the van. As they drove off Frank walked over to the doorway where he closed the large shipping entry.

 

* * *

 

As Frank walked back towards his chair Nick and Judy exchanged a glance. Judy wrote on her notepad, “Now?”. Nick nodded as he slipped a paw into his pants pocket.

 

Judy slipped out from behind the boxes with Nick following close behind. They got within 20 or so feet with only another row of crates between them before she spoke.

 

“ZPD paws in the air, you are under arrest,” Judy called out holding her badge in one paw and tranquilizer in the other.

 

The rhino held his arms above his head and Frank turned giving a gasp of surprise. His vision flicked between the badge and the weapon, his dimwitted henchman, and finally Nick's smug grin.

 

“It's over Frank we saw the whole deal go down and your buddies we caught a few days ago, yeah they pinned you as the one who organized an attack on two police officers,” Nick said calmly gesturing with one paw while the other remained stuck in his pocket.

 

Judy chimed in, “You are under arrest for the trafficking of illegal narcotics. Three charges of first degree murder. Assaulting an officer with a deadly weapon. Two counts of attempted murder. You'll be in going away for a long time.”

 

Frank laughed a little at this, “I don't think so rabbit.” As he reached past the duffle bag on the table Judy fired her tranquilizer. The dart plunged into the wood harmlessly as Frank jerked away to dodge it.

 

In this moment all hell broke loose. In his attempt to reach for a gun Frank succeeded in knocking it off the table and sending it sliding towards Nick and Judy. Nick slammed into Judy knocking her down behind the crates and in turn hitting her head. The rhino pulled up a submachine gun from beneath his coat and began firing wildly towards Judy and Nick.

 

Judy sat up and looked around disoriented. As she cleared her head Judy saw Nick slouching behind a crate looking at her as bullets whizzed past them overhead. His muzzle was moving but she couldn't hear him. Slowly her hearing came back and she could make out what he was saying, “Carrots... hey... hey call backup.”

 

She nodded and pulled up her radio, “Officer Hopps requesting immediate backup. Shots fired Fog Street warehouses. Warehouse #4, Rainforest District.” Judy repeated herself then set down her radio.

 

Nick leaned around the crates and caught a glimpse of the scene. The rhino’s weapon had jammed and Frank had knocked over the table and was covering behind it. Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out the object wrapped in cloth.

 

Judy looked over to him and raised her eyebrows. She had just reloaded her tranquilizer and was wondering what their options were. “What's that Nick? That's what Finnick gave you isn't it?” she asked.

 

Nick unwrapped the object to reveal a handgun with two extra magazines. Nick shrugged and loaded the weapon, “He wouldn't let me leave if I didn't take it.”

 

“Nick we aren't supposed to use lethal force...” Judy said eyeing the weapon with contempt.

 

“Tell that to them,” he said with a sung smile as a fresh wave of bullets smacked into the crates behind them.

 

“Look, I'll draw fire you tranquilizer the rhino. We'll use nonlethal force don't worry,” Nick said with a smile.

 

“Alright,” Judy said not fully convinced. “Ready,” she said nodding.

 

“Ready,” Nick echoed back as he leaped up and dashed towards another line of crates. The rhino began to fire at Nick as he moved. Nick returned fire, popping off a few rounds from his handgun before rolling into cover behind some crates.

 

While the rhino was distracted Judy popped up and placed a well aimed tranquilizer in the rhino’s throat. He grunted and smacked the dart from his skin. Judy sank back down as he began firing on her position. “What do we do Nick,” she called out, “The tranquilizer didn't even phase him.”

 

Nick frowned, “I'm not sure fluff. I only have one magazine left.” After a pause he continued, “We tried non lethal maybe we have to...”

 

“No, if I can get close I can knock him out,” Judy said replied interrupting Nick, “Just cover me and I'll be able to do it.”

 

“I'm not sure that's the best idea Carrots,” Nick said feeling fear rush through him.

 

“Just try it, for me Nick,” Judy said with a reassuring smile.

 

Nick reluctantly agreed, “Alright ready?”

 

“Ready,” Judy said.

 

Nick popped up from behind his row of crates and waved his arms. The rhino turned towards him and took aim. Nick fired a few shots and ducked to the side as the rhino returned fire.

 

Judy slowly crept forward towards the rhino behind the cover of crates. When his gun jammed again she was ready.  She broke into a sprint, her powerful legs propelling her through the air. Judy angled her body so her feet would connect full force with the rhino’s jaw. Then his arm intercepted her.

 

With a sickening crack Judy connected with the concrete wall. Her leg fractured as she tumbled to the floor. Nick stood in shock at the sight of his partner lying motionless upon the floor. The rhino stepped towards her and unjammed his weapon. He took aim and... boom boom boom. Three gunshots rang out in the warehouse.

 

Click click. Nick let the empty pistol fall from his limp paw. The rhino fell backwards into a pool of his own blood. Nick had never killed anyone and the weight of the situation began to dawn on him as the adrenaline of the fight wore off.

 

Nick began slowly walking towards Judy who lay silently beyond the overturned table.

 

* * *

 

“Not so fast fox,” a voice ahead of Nick called out. “You have caused me so much trouble these past few days. You got two of my best men locked up, Big knows I'm dealing with his competition and now you come to my place of business and cause this mess.” He gestured to the crates full of bullet holes and rhino who lay dead upon the floor. Nick said nothing as the raccoon strolled out in front of him brandishing a revolver.

 

Nick stared towards Judy who shifted slightly. She's awake, alive, Nick thought as feelings of joy flowed through him. Seeing her limp form laying there, her leg bent at an awkward angle with blood oozing from small cuts along her body, had made Nick feel pain like he had never felt before.

 

“You always were one to dive headfirst into trouble weren't you Wilde?” Frank

 

“Yeah, you could say that,” Nick said with a wink to Judy. Sirens whirred to life nearby as ZPD backup began to reach the area.

 

Frank laughed, “You could always worm your way out of trouble too. But what about your bunny?” Frank gave a wide grin and gestured with the revolver he gripped in his paw.

 

Nick was silent. My bunny, he thought, his heart racing as he inched his way towards Frank.

 

“What about me,” Judy said wincing as she shifted her injured body.

 

Frank cocked the hammer on the revolver and pointed it at Judy, “Not a step closer Wilde.”

  


“Wilde could always get out of trouble, but maybe you two have bit off more than you can chew this time,” the raccoon said spitting towards Judy.

 

Nick flexed his paws, his claws at the ready.  “We can handle anything Frank,” Nick said with a low growl.

 

Frank laughed again, “Whatever you say fox. This is just the tip of the iceberg.”

 

“Even if I don't kill you.  He will,” Frank said in a very businesslike way.

 

“Who will? You're new boss?” Nick asked.

 

The raccoon laughed, “If I told you that, he'd kill me. I will tell you this though, he’ll kill the rabbit first and make you watch.”

 

Nick growled while grinding his teeth together.

 

Frank laughed. “He knew you would be trouble but I didn't listen. I figured I set you in the right direction by leading you towards Big,” he said with a sneer.    

 

Judy spoke up again, “That's why you had them iced?”

 

Frank smiled turning towards Judy, “Of course, I mean they owed me money anyways they had it coming.”

 

In this moment of distraction Nick lunged towards the raccoon. His claws tore into Frank's arm causing him to drop his weapon it. Upon hitting the floor the revolver fired it's bullet harmlessly pinging off the metal shipping door.

 

Nick shoved Frank against the wall As the two fought with only their claws as weapons. Primal growls and cries pierced the air as the two mammals fought. Nick dug his claws into the raccoon’s fur and howled in rage as Frank slammed a closed fist against Nick's bullet wound. Frank took advantage of Nick’s pain and threw him to the ground. The raccoon stood above Nick, slashing at the fox with his claws. Nick raised his arm to catch the blow but was too late. Blood filled his vision as the raccoon’s claws tore at his muzzle.

 

Blood splashed against the wall and floor around them. Nick being the more physically fit mammal came out on top eventually, throwing Frank to the floor. “Stop. It's over you win,” the raccoon cried out as the sirens grew louder and the sound of mammals approaching could be heard.

 

Panting and dripping blood from many small wounds Nick stood and hefted the raccoons limp form  pinning him to the wall. Nick's teeth  hovered merely inches away from Frank's throat but he paused. Nick glanced over to where Judy sat watching in horror. Nick frowned as he saw his reflection in the polished metal of the warehouse shipping door. He looked as though he had went savage, his fur drenched in blood and his eyes wild.

 

Nick let go of the raccoon, letting him fall to the floor limp. With a groan the raccoon curled up and passed out. Nick kicked the revolver away and stumbled towards Judy.

 

“Heya Carrots,” he said sitting down next to her clapping a paw to a wound on his muzzle that refused to stop bleeding.

 

She took a moment before she spoke then smiled, “Hey you dumb fox.”

 

“How about we get out of here. I know a great hospital we can both visit,” he said with a smug grin. Nick stood and picked Judy up into his arms. He stood there silently holdong her for a moment looking into each other's eyes.

 

“A hospital is an odd pace for a first date don't you think,” Judy asked smiling.

 

Nick gulped nervously, “What...? You ok Carrots? You sound like you've  lost a lot of blood.”

 

“Not as much as you,” she pointed out. “I talked to Clawhauser Nick. He says a certain fox likes me,” Judy said with a taunting air to her words.

 

Nick cleared his throat and attempted to regain his composure, “Uh yeah. Well then... uh.”

 

Judy sighed, “I happen to like that fox back just as much.”

 

Nick anxiously looked around at anything that wasn't those deep beautiful eyes of hers. It's happening, he thought as waves of emotion flooded through him.

 

“Just kiss me you dumb fox,” she said grimacing through the pain as she leaned up to grasp his muzzle.

 

Nick smiled and leaned down towards her. His bunny. They kissed for what felt like hours but couldn't have last more than a few seconds.

ZPD officers had rushed into the building and were securing the scene.

 

Nick stood and carried Judy through the officers and out the door. Two EMT’s bearing a stretcher ran forward and Nick placed Judy upon it. He remained at her side with his paw intertwined with hers.

 

“Sir I'm going to have to ask you to stay behind,” one of the EMT’s said as they reached the ambulance.

 

“Not happening. She's my partner and I'm staying,” Nick said as he pulled open an ambulance door.

 

* * *

 

A few days later -

 

Nick sat by Judy's bedside eating blueberries and laughing. Together they sat, Nick covered in bandages and Judy with her fractured leg bound in a cast. “I'm telling you Nick. They'll love you. When my leg is better we'll take a trip to the farm and I'll show you how hard it is to work there,” Judy said.

 

“I don't know Carrots. I figure it's not that hard. You throw some seeds in the dirt, give em some water...,” he paused to toss a blueberry up into the air and caught it with his mouth wide open, “and there you go, farming.”

 

“Hopps, Wilde so nice to see you,” Chief Bogo said entering the hospital room Clawhauser close behind.

 

Nick turned to the buffalo and gave him a smug grin, “Nice to see you too  Chief but I doubt you are just here to check in.”

 

Bogo sighed and continued, “No, I’m not just here to check in but it is nice to see you both survived.” He stood before them frowning.

 

“What were you thinking! You refuse to follow orders and take armed criminals on without backup, or a warrant!” The police chief closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

 

“You wanted results sir. We got the job done,” Judy said.

 

The buffalo snorted, “You certainly did.” He tossed a newspaper onto the bed.

 

Nick picked it up and read the headline aloud, “Rainforest District druglord gets life in prison.”

 

They were all silent for a moment as Nick read to himself. The silence was broken as Nick failed to contain his laughter, “Druglord?! Oh man that's hilarious. Check this out. They are painting him as some kind of criminal mastermind.” Nick handed her the. Newspaper as he attempted to stifle his laughter.

 

Bogo chose this moment to speak again, “Were you two trying to get killed.  This job is serious but it's not worth your lives.”

 

“We understand Chief, it's just we couldn't allow them to murder anyone else,” Judy said with intensity.

 

Bogo sighed again, “Taking down one criminal doesn't stop all the murders in the world.”

 

Judy frowned and Nick spoke up again having recovered from his laughing fit, “I'm not sure what you mean. We finished the case, you should be congratulating us.”

 

“Fine. Congratulations, you cracked one murder case and made a new enemy it seems,” Bogo said handing Nick a folder.

 

Nick eyed him suspiciously but eventually opened the folder. Judy watched his reaction change from suspicious to disgusted and she could smell a faint hint of fear in the air.

 

“Nick, what is it?” Judy asked.

 

Bogo folded his arms, “Go ahead and tell her Wilde. It looks like someone beat me to congratulating you.”

 

Nick closed the folder and cleared his throat, “It's another murder victim.”

 

“Another mammal got iced?” Judy asked. She attempted to rationalize everything, “But it was Frank doing that to frame Big and Big has been laying low since his men we massacred,”

 

Nick looked away, “Well nah not iced... stabbed is a better description.”

 

Judy attempted to lean forward, “Let me see Nick.”

 

Nick's ears drooped and he frowned. “Go ahead Wilde, Hopps deserves to see what we are dealing with,” Bogo said unapologetically.

 

Nick reluctantly handed her the folder and looked away.

 

Judy opened the folder and recoiled slightly at the sight before her. Crime scene photos from the case file depicted a polar bear, or what was left of one. Torn remnants of a tracksuit lay by the corpse. His body torn apart with multiple stab wounds was hardly recognizable.

 

“Name was Raymond. We believe he worked for Big correct? Dealt with you two more than once I believe,” Bogo said from his place at the other side of the room.

 

Judy flipped through the pages of the report finally stopping on the last, most jarring picture. The brick wall behind the bear was smeared with blood. The rough shape of a fox and a rabbit could be made out with text below it: “Soon.” Judy read aloud.

 

Nick and Judy exchanged worried looks then turned as Bogo began speaking. “The scene resembles that of a serial killer who was active in Zootopia a few years ago. He would display the victims bodies and write something that related to the next murder.”

 

Nick asked, “Was he ever caught? Could this just be a copycat?”

 

The chief sighed, “No, he was never caught. As for it being a copycat we can't be sure.”

 

“Whoever was buying from Frank did it,” Judy said.

 

Nick turned to her raising his eyebrows curious, “What? What do you mean Carrots?”

 

Bogo frowned at the nickname, having heard some office rumors about his two finest officers, but said nothing.

 

“Look Nick, it's Raymond. He's directly linked to us and Big and in turn this new crime boss,” Judy explained as Nick nodded. “This murder hurts Big, just like Frank's attempt to frame him, and this is an attempt to scare us Nick.”

 

Nick rubbed a paw over his still bandaged shoulder, “Hmm, clever bunny. I guess it would all benefit whoever this new guy is.”

 

“That's what I'm saying Nick!” Judy said ecstatic as she held herself up off the bed.

 

“One thing fluff. Why are they trying to scare us?” Nick asked.

 

“Dumb fox, we already know a lot about this case and you heard Frank. His boss thought we were dangerous. He doesn't want us on the case,” Judy said flopping back down on her pillow.

 

“And you won't be on it,” Bogo said.

 

Together Judy and Nick both said, “What?” Judy continued, “Chief let us take the case. We are practically on it already.”

 

“You are on it.  You are being actively targeted and you are both injured,” the buffalo said.

 

“He's right Carrots. We need a break, at least until we both get better.” Nick said pointing to her leg with a smug smile. “What about going to the farm,” Nick asked hopeful.

 

Judy frowned crossing her arms.

 

Bogo sighed, “Heal up, when you are both better if the case is still open I'll let you in on it. For now rest.” The buffalo stood and left the room.

 

* * *

 

Once Bogo had left the room Nick reached over and grabbed Judy's paw with his. “Let's just take a little break alright fluff?”

 

Judy looked at him and smiled, “We're going to take the case though right?”

 

Nick smiled, “Yeah we will, could I have even stopped you from taking the case?”

 

“I doubt even you could Nick Wilde,” she said staring into his eyes.

A feeling of warmth and happiness rushed over them. Together they could handle anything, Nick thought as he leaned forward to kiss her.

 

My bunny, he thought as he wrapped his tail around her and let his mind melt away in her embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that"s it. I hope everyone who took the time to read this story enjoyed it, I had fun writing it.
> 
> I do plan on writing a sequel that will pick on and continue on and make this a series eventually.
> 
> Thanks for reading my first story :D

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. I'm not great but I'm giving it a try. Hope everyone enjoys this story :D


End file.
